


Hope and Harry, a Hogwarts story

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, F/M, Hope at Hogwarts, Hope is raised by Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Klaus hates abuse, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if instead of Klaus staying in new orleans he runs, he took Hope with him as soon as he got her back from the cemetery, he did this because he didn't know how much of Hopes blood would keep Hayley alive and he didn't want to lose the only thing more important to him than power, his family. He moved to a small town in London called Little Whinging just a few streets down from a certain wizard, the two children will find eachother and realise a contract almost as old as the legendary hybrid.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

His breathing was tense he had just snapped the necks of everyone in the room to protect his child this normally wouldn't be a problem but the only people in this room were family or those who were loved by family, infact the only one alive was his recently born daughter who he had named Hope audrea mikaelson. As much as he hated the woman who carried her, he wanted his daughter to have something of her mothers before she eventually died, he would leave her to rot because he didn't know how much of his new borns blood it would take to finish the transition into a hybrid and he didn't want to doom his child to an eternal childhood. So he packed up his things and he ran not for the first time in his long life but this time he knew he couldn't afford any chance of being found for his child he would spend an eterntiy alone, he made only one stop in his run and that was to visit mystic falls specifically the woman who captured his fancy, for the longest time he believed that love was a vampires greatest weakness but now that he held his child in his arms he knew it would be his most powerful motivation. When he reached the front door of Carolines house he knocked quickly and used the cover of the now dark street to avoid being seen, the door opened to a tired sheriff forbes who almost reached for her gun in fear but noticed the bundle of joy in his arms she silently beckoned his into her home where he was already invited.

"So then the big bad Klaus mikaelson decided to steal a baby, can't say that I'm surprised but I want to know why." Klaus was offended slightly by the woman's words he knew he had done horrible things but while he had killed parents and children together in his long life he did only kill those who were older than thirteen and when those parents had a young child he made sure that the children were well cared for, in secret of course he only wanted to protect other from the pain of abuse like he had experienced.

"For your information sheriff this child is infact mine biologically, some hybrid power I didn't know about when I slept with that woman. Now as for why I am here I would like to ask for Caroline is she home?"

"Yes but she is asleep so I wont wake her up."

"That's fine sheriff she doesn't have to wake I just wanted to leave her a note if I couldn't talk to her in person." He pulled out an envelope and set it down on he table, he was about to leave when Hope began to cry in his arms for the first time since her birth he tried to leave but was stopped by the sheriff who asked him if he needed help with feeding her, for once in his life he accepted the help that was offered to him. The two sat there for a few minutes when they heard someone walking down the stairs and as the person turned the corner it revealed Caroline who stood there with a shocked look on her gorgeous face.

"Klaus why the hell are you here and is that the little miracle child that you had with the were-slut?"

"Caroline there is a child in the room, and yes for your information this is my child I came here to tell you that I was leaving America, by chance are either of you currently on vervain?"

"Yes my mom is I'm not since I haven't seen an original in a few months. Why what are you going to compel away?" This made life a tad bit more difficult for Klaus as he wanted to tell Caroline where he was going but he couldn't do it with her mother in the house, he wanted to issue a small command with her permission that would tell her to find him at a location when she wanted to be with him whole heartedly then the location would be revealed in her mind other wise she would forget where it was even under torture.

"Alright Caroline it is no secret that I would like to have a chance with you but my child comes first, I will offer this only once and this goes to you as well sheriff. I would like you to come with me."

"Why are you running away anyway Klaus? It isn't like you at all."

"When you have a child you will do anything to protect them this is why I'm running because since before she was even born people have been trying to kill her, they got too close for comfort this time the witches of new orleans used my blood to create rings that prevent a change on the full moon they gave these out to were-wolfs and when it is a full moon I can hardly move. Unfortunately the last full moon was when Hope here was born and when the witches took her and Hayley they killed Hayley while she was holding Hope, as I sat there regaining my strength Elijah came in and we argued and this was when Hayley woke up in transition because my childs blood can make hybrids the same as mine can. When we got Hope back and took her to our home I snapped all the necks of the people in the room and ran, Hopes blood could have finished the transition for Hayley but she it a completely new entity and last time a hybrid was made from her blood it took a whole syringe to transition the man to a hybrid I may know much about children but a whole suringe of blood may have killed Hope and I can't allow that to happen." Caroline had small tears welling in her eyes as she looked at the child who had been hunted simply for being conseived and to her shame she knew that Tyler her first love was also atempting to kill the precious little soul in the hybrids arms.

"Klaus I can't come with you I know you want me to and sometimesi wanted to visit new orleans for you but everything I have is here and I can't abandone that." The hybrid sighed he was expecting this but it still hurt to hear he asked her to join him outside of her mother hearing so he could tell her where to find him if she ever reconsidered. He told her of his new house in London and he compeled her to forget the adress until she really wanted to be with him and help to raise Hope, and with that he placed Hope in her baby seat and kissed Caroline with as much passion as he could muster hoping that one last attempt would make her want to come with him. While she did kiss him back with passion equal to his own he knew that she was going to stay here and he got in the car and drove to closest marina where his private cruse ship was docked. He looked back at the place that he felt the most at home and he shed one tear for the family he had driven away one final time.


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus headed to London his house was ready to live in and his neighbours had no problem with a new born, even if they did he would just compel them to be fine with it. He quickly called in every witch favour he had and used them all to have the witches cloak his and his childs location from any magical or technological tracking each were happy to do the work since they didn't want the debts to pass over to their children as debts with the hybrid always did. What he couldn't predict was the eventual fulfilment of a contract his spiteful father made for him when he was only six years old and still carving little white horses for his beloved younger sister, a toy it seemed that his daughter shared a fondness for, this contact was waiting on his siring of a child for the past one thousand years.

ONE THOUSAND YEARS AGO

It was a peaceful day in the village and Mikael was out hunting for food his family had run out and his job as a man was to provide for the family even the weakest of the lot Niklaus he hated the little mongral with all his heart and he would need to toughen him up if he had any chance of getting rid of the burden, he hunted for hours until he came across his pray and with swift action he killed a large dear. On his way home to feed his children and loving wife he came across a downed man who was slowly bleeding, while Mikael hated most others he knew the power that saving a life could give him as the man would be in his debt until the deed was repaid. Finally a chance to get rid of the boy he had to look after he could marry off the little brat as soon as he was old enough, he dropped the dear and took back the man to his wife a skilled witch, what Mikael failed to understand was that this man was magical and thus his magic reacted to the presence of another witch this made the debt fall to the one who was more powerful of the two and Esther was given the life debt. The young man woke and found himself in a strange place, his wounds were tended to and his strenght had returned but he could feel his magic requiring him to answer a call a life debt had been formed and the potter family always paid off their debts. When he offered them money in exchange fo his life they refused and instead proposed a marriage contract bound by the blood of the family, now as a wizard he took these types of contract seriously as when it was bound in blood for his type of magic user he needed that contract to be fulfilled so he made a claus that the contract is passed down the blood line of Niklaus mikaelson until the potter family provided a proper match towards the son or daughter of the intended bloodline as he knew that he only had two sons and they were around the same age of Niklaus so when their bloodlines matched up to the contract only then would it be active and the life debt would be taken care of right then and there.

Magic herself really hated these types of contract as they essentially bound one person to an other and she hated her children being slaved to one another she loved the freedom she provided to her users and so she used her considerable power to view when the contract would be fulfilled and if she was a lesser being she would have been shocked however Magic knew what types of perverse practice Esther would eventually come to use as all practice of her craft was known to her even befoe its conseption. In order to make these two people happy she used the contract to bind them together in another she made them soulmates, this would eliminate the tragic treatment of Hope if for some reason Harry would hate her this would make them magical equals and thus the enslavement clause wouldn't take effect because they would essentially be the same soul.

PRESENT TIME

Lily and James potter were currently in hiding Lily was pregnant with their first child and they hoped it wouldn't be their last with the war going on nothing was certain and all they had was hope. They knew the sex of their child by now and they were going to have a baby noy called Harry james potter while Lily would have loved to continue the traditional name of her family she knew that it was only tradition to name a girl after a flower, her sister had just given birth to a young boy called Dudley dursley she hoped that their shared experience of having boys would finally mean that they could reconcile their lost sistership but it seemed like a pipe dream. She heard a knock on the door and Sirius shouted out the current password and James had let him in, he was holding a rather large letter which had their names on it, on the inside of the envelope there was a single page with red lettering it was written in a runic language that Lily recognised to be old norse while she did love ancient runes as a class at Hogwarts she didn't have the common written words learnt as she only knew the magical runes. She tried every translation spell she knew when she finally hit the jackpot and the words morphed into english the letter seemed to be a marriage contract of some kind but it was brutal even for mordern day wizarding world contracts, the names on the bottem of the sheet of paper were bright red as though the blood had only just been spilt and they read Harry james potter and Hope andrea mikaelson.


	3. Chapter 3

Years flew by and the all mighty hybrid was in a loosing battle, it seemed that even his own considerable strength was no match for his daughter pranks with her magic he knew he would regret hiring a tutor to help her control it but when she was only two her magic almost killed him, if only temporarily, and that might have been remembered by his smart little Hope. At first it seemed like she hated the lessons but when the witch began to teach her actual spells she quickly sped up in her learning process moving through each spell at a rate his late brother Kol would be impressed at sometimes in the early days he would feel his brothers lonely presence and it seemed to perk up a tad at the harmless pranks that Hope pulled, so Klaus let them continue and now he didn't feel his brother and he assumed that the man had found his peace. He had taken great care of his child and in placed pain in his now lonely heart when he had to start sending her to school, he was alone in these times and he took a hobby that he long though gone when he became a full time parent, his painting, he painted the good time and the bad a family portrait hung over his fire place and he wished he could talk to his siblings again while this hadn't been the longest they were apart he wished that he could tell them of his greatest pride his Hope.

In a day like anyother Hope went to school she laughed and she played everyone was nice to her and she loved her learning even if she didn't let her daddy know that, she spoke to all her friends on a daily basis, she was on speaking terms with most of them even if she didn't really like them all but one, he sat at the back always reading never raising his hand and never provoking anyone but she found herself wanting to be his friend and it had hurt her when she found that Dudley, his own cusain, was bullying him. She was always taught that family was above all and that while yes you could get angry you should never take any side but the one where family resides it hurt that such people would hurt and chase someone so much weaker than them. So when ever she could she would atempt to talk to the little boy called Harry potter but he never responded to his name almost as though he wasn't used to hearing it, this time would be different though because she wouldn't stand idly by while he was hunted by his cusain and his lackeys this time she was going to follow them and she would put an end to this bullying once and for all. She used every spell she could that would help her stealth, they worked on her daddy and he could hear everything for miles so she wasn't worried about some rotten five year olds she followed them to the local park and watched as the lonely Harry sat on the swings and waited for them to catch up, what surprised Hope was how calm he seemed and how he watched them walk slowly towards him, his small green eyes protected by the run down glasses saw her for just a second before he suddenly ran as fast as he could. The chase was on and Hope primal side woke up even just partially as she hunted the people who were trying to hurt the defenceless, she quickly realised that Harry was so much faster than the bullies but that he also slowed down when he got too far and Hopes mind stopped for just a moment the biggest question was a resounding why? She caught up to them and as they tried to play off the running as a game she growled without knowing and for a split second her eyes flashed a gold and a few vains darkened under her eyes, the trio of bullies ran as fast as they could away from who they now named monster.

"Hello Harry, I'm not sure if you know this but my name is Hope mikaelson and I want to be your friend." His green eyes widened for just a moment and then narrowed.

"Why did you do that now it's just going to get worse back there." Tears filled his eyes but he blinked them away as his face became the same cold mask he had in school, it for most people looked like a quiet smiling child but to her it showed how deep and cold it was, she didn't know how she knew but she just did it's not like she had a talent at reading people like her daddy did.

"I helped you so that we could be friends I tried at school but you didn't talk to me when I said your name." She tried to help him up with a hand but he just quickly picked himself up off the ground and started to walk away. Hope was a tad bit angry at what he did and she stormed up to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder and he flinched away violently with a hiss coming from his mouth, worry run through Hope as she felt the boys shoulder it felt wrong somehow she didn't know what had happened to it but there was something wrong. Then she grabbed his long sleave and she pulled him gently towards her house just down the road. Her daddy was waiting in his chair as usual and he was staring at the painting he did a few weeks ago, he turned to notice the small children looking at him before he noticed the boy, who was being held by Hope, look at the ground in nerves it seemed.

"Daddy this is Harry I just helped him but something is wrong with his shoulder can you take a small look please?" She unleased the puppy eyes and with a few unshed tears in her blue eyes he couldn't say no. He moved to the door and locked it then closed the curtains and windows, he then got a better look at the boy, Harry he amended in his head and he saw some small things that he didn't like. First he noticed that his cloths were all far too big for the lad and that he was slowly looking around the room as though someone was lurking in the shadows this was a habit he himself picked up when he was human back when Mikael was beating him. Second he notice the child had slightly pulling away from him and trying to lower himself as though to make him seem less of a threat, and finally he saw the fresh looking scar hidden underneath his hair.

"Alright then little one, I need you to take off your shirt to see whats wrong, could you do this please?" The young boy did this too fast it looked as though he was used to obaying commands a point that made Klaus angry, he didn't show this however as he didn't want to scare the young children. The shirt came off and Klaus was horrified, the amount of wounds on this child's chest was staggering he counted eighteen scars and thirteen scabs some big and some small but all of them was beaten out by the amount of scars on his small back, so many that they all blended together to form what would look like a pale back to most others but Klaus and his hybrid eyes could spot the subtle tone change in the skin colour. When he finally braught his eyes up to the lads shoulder like his daughter asked he was outraged the collar bone was completely shattered and while he could see the bones under the childs thin skin he saw them healing at a rate a were wolf would be pround of. The hybrid bit his finger and placed it on one of the smaller open wounds and his blood flew through the childs body and the scabs left him but the small amount of his potent blood couldn't heal the obliterated collar bone.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope looked terrified and her dad had a look on his face that Harry couldn't decipher, he began to tear up but faught the urge down because he wasn't supposed to cry Hope's dad helped him put his shirt back on and went to make him something to drink. Harry not used to this kindness took it and almost moaned at his first taste of coca cola but what he felt after was relief his shoulder had stopped hurting and his head ache had gone he drank more of the miracle liquid he always saw Dudley drink.

Klaus didn't know what to think he felt indescribable rage but he knew he couldn't act on it he had to look after the children.

"Right then little one if you could tell me where you got those scars I could help you get away." The way that Harry's eyes lit up was astonishing if there was no light in the room you would still be able to see the glow coming from his hope alone.

"This is just this years injuries the scars go away on their own after a while so no body notices and it not like my shoulder wouldn't have been better after I slept. I got all of these from the house each one is from when I was too much of a freak or if I did something wrong like breath too loud while football was on." The ball of rage stuck in his heart grew it greater hights than most times in his long life there were very few time he was angryer than this.

"Could you take me there little one I need a chat with your parents."

"But my parents are dead, they got themselfs killed by being drunks and whores then died in a car crash which is how I got this scar on my head." That got Klaus's interest as the child said that all his scars left after sometime and with the way his shoulder was healing he was inclined to believe the boy, so what happened to the boy it wasn't a car crash as the scar is too special and too high on his head for a baby to survive.

"Alright then kid let's go to where they hurt you." This promted Hope to grab Harry's hand and what happened scared Klaus to his core, a massive teal dome set over the two and they began to float in the air, when he tried to push through his hand was blasted back with every bone broken but slowly healing. When he heard the screams that came from Hope he pushed harder and harder not caring that his bones were dust at that point, but it got to a point when he couldn't push any further even when he used all his strength. His hearing was so focused on his daughters heart beat that he didn't hear the small pops coming from out side and he didn't hear the word stupify being whispered at him, it did faze the strongest creature on the planet however and more was fired at him. He felt one of them hit his neck and he turned towards the people who tried to hurt him, his hybrid eyes came out and he flashed over towards the two shooting at him with red beams of light he knocked one out and grabbed the other by the throat.

"Now then how the hell did you find me?" His voice while calm made the man in his hold start to piss himself and he said that he was following orders.

"Alright then lets try this again how did you FIND ME? I HAD EVERY WITCH I KNEW PLACE CLOAKING SPELLS OVER ME AND MY CHILD, THIS HOUSE IS ALMOST INVISIBLE TO THE NAKED EYE. How the hell did you find me?" The scared man pointed towards the ongoing screaming and choked out thw words 'powerful magical signal.' Before he passed out like his co-worker. 

Not thirty seconds after he passed out the dome protecting the two children fell and Klaus inspected his daughter from what he could see she wasn't hurt, but he placed a hand on her sleeping head and pushed himself into her dreams. When he got through a dense fog of somekind he found the two knocked out children crying and holding eachother for support as violent images flashed around them, he could see the time when Hope was kidnapped just after she was born and the knife held above her sleeping face ready to swing down and kill the barely hour year old. The next image was of a crib and a red headed woman stood protectively in front of it screaming for mercy for her son. He walked as fast as he could go and he looked at the two scared children and he pulled them both into a hug, mainly because he couldn't get Hope on her own but the gesture calmed the two of them and Hope peaceful memories began to play around them along with a young baby playing with a large black dog, while his parents watched. A few minutes and he felt himself being pushed away from the dream and knew that they would wake up soon.

Klaus moved the two of their bodies onto the couch and removed the two agents from the living room and down to the basement, he then dialled a number he hadn't in a long time he dialled his brother Elijah. Not three rings after the man in question picked up and Klaus heard a voice he hadn't in years.

"Hello brother, how is the child?" Elijah was calm however Klaus didn't trust it.

"That is why I am calling brother I need help, something happened and I need a witch." One could almost hear the gears in Elijahs mind turning but before he could get an answer the phone was snatched from him and a voice from the dead responded. 

"Nik, I'm sure you recognise my voice but we don't have time what happened with my darling little prankstar niece?" Klaus did recognise the voice of his dead brother Kol and was about to ask how, but he shook himself and started to explain what had happened.

"She was fine after she came home but this time she brought a friend she asked me to look at his shoulder. The bone was gone for the most part but it was healing fast, this child had scars littered all over his body and I gave him blood, when I went to get him some help and revenge Hope grabbed his hand and a teal dome surrounded them I couldn't get through it without injury but I didn't stop trying. Anyway these men came in here busted down the door and shot red light at me I have them captured in the basement, after I dealt with them the dome dropped and then I dived into their dream it was replaying all the worst times in their lives and I think Hope remembers someone trying to sacrifice her when she was born." Silence on the other side of the line until Kol began to laugh historically. 

"Brother your child has a soulmate, bloody hell you have to have a child with something that hasn't been done in nearly eight hundred years. Look I'll make sure that I am safe to come to you but you need a powerful witch and I don't have one strong enough." Klaus racked his brain thinking of ways to have one strong enough that was still in his favour then like a lightning blot it hit him. While he didn't have a witch he could reliably ask for he could use an old enemy.

"Alright then brother you should know where I am. It's good to talk to you again Kol." He set to work immediately by calling someone he didn't think he would hear ever again Caroline.


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline forbes was a stubborn woman she wanted what she wanted and she worked as hard as she could to get it, but when she had clearly lost she gave up because she didn't like to force things until they broke, so when Alaric was killed she tried to keep her twins happy and safe but they did nothing but cry and hold eachother. The two three year olds were already stuck together most of the time and they loved each second of it but now Caroline couldn't get them apart with out a major meltdown so she stopped trying to make them less co-dependant and she watched them grieve hoping that it wouldn't become toxic. She was so busy with watching them that she didn't check the caller ID on her phone because if she did then she wouldn't have answered not yet Klaus was hated by Alaric in everyway and she pushed him from her mind when the twins were born.

"Hello?"

"Hello love, I need your help." The single sentence alone put chills down Carolines spine but it also got her interested Klaus mikaelson never asked for help.

"What so now that you need something you come back and hope everything will be fine. That I would magically fall into your arms and suddenly love you." Klaus winced at her words he didn't think that his leaving would affect her this much.

"No love this for once is not about you and trying to get you to fall in love with me. It is for my daughter Hope I need a powerful witch and I was hoping that you would put me in contact with miss Bennet." When he said daughter everything clicked into place and she knew that this wasn't a trick in the short time that they interacted when he was with Hope she knew he would never use his childs life in that way.

"Alright Klaus I'll give you her number but anything after that is on you." She gave him the number and hoped his daughter well. Her two children looked at her curiously and when she was about to ask why.

"Mommy why are you smiling, daddy died and you've been sad all the time like us."

"I still am sad my little miracles but mommy just talked to an old friend and it was nice to hear his voice." 

"Can we go and say hi, we don't want you to be sad mommy." This wasnt the first time the twins spoke at once and it wouldnt be the last, they made Caroline think about it and she realised that she didn't want to, not yet at least.

"No sorry girls but we can't he has a daughter too and he wants nothing more than to keep her safe and that means that we aren't allowed to see them." The twins went to go play and a hour later the phone rang again. She checked thr caller ID this time just to be safe and she saw Bonnie pop up on the screen.

"Hi Bonnie I just wanted to say that im sorry for giving Klaus your number."

"Hi Care, look I wont lie and say it's fine because, dick move, but there is two children that need a powerful witch to check over them, anyway I managed to get use of the Klaus mikaelson private jet and I want you with me in England." Caroline got confused she didn't want to spend her whole life in America but she didn't want the twins to be uprooted.

"Why Bonnie?"

"I need to make sure that I am safe and like it or not Klaus wouldn't touch me when you are there look he has everything set up and he said that you could bring the twins if you wanted. I don't even have to go to his house, he said he would meet me anywhere in England as long as they get looked at." Caroline could tell that Bonnie was holding back information she had a small tick of over speaking slightly when doing so.

"Ok Bon but what are you hiding?"

"Kol mikaelson will be joining us." The bomb dropped and that was a big one because last time they heard he was killed in the gilbert kitchen.

"Fine Bonnie but I swear if there is anything that goes wrong I will run away with my girls." The phone line dropped after the two said goodbyeand exchanged times to meet. Caroline wasted no time to pack up the things with the girl and tell them where they was going, she looked at their stunned faces and almost cried because this was the happiest they had been weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie, Caroline and the twins walked up to the prepared jet given to them by one Klaus mikaelson and as they boarded they didn't expect the sight of his younger brother Kol, due to their vast amounts of wealth they both assumed that they would meet the resurrected brother in England however he sat there calm as could be sipping slowly on a blood bag reading what looked like a grimoire as old as he was its pages were faded and yellow but Bonnie and to a lesser extent the twins could feel the powerful spell on the book, most likely to prevent damage. The mikaelson turned his head towards them and was about to speak up but he noticed the smaller people on the plane and bit down his rude remark about his death, in this silence one could hear the luggage being placed on the plane even without the use of vampire hearing.

"Alright then you two are the ones who are going to help darling niece am I right?" He said in a cheerful voice to the twins, his gaze landed on the two confused adults and his smirk grew as the looks on their faces became more and more apparent, he looked again at the twins and he saw their small faces looking confused.

"Kol these two are just coming with us on a small vacation I am not going to have them learning of what Bonnie does." The is that clear was unsaid but just as powerful, in the past he would have bitten out a scathing remark about keeping them uninformed of their potential but his loving of Davina had matured him he knew it wasn't his choice nor his right to tell, what he could assume to be a wonderful mother, how to raise her children which honestly peaked his curiosity as most vampires who wanted a child didn't trust themselves aroud children they adopt, he knew she was a 'good vampire' as he was trying to be but her defence of them learning of magic got him burning with questions.

"So then Bonnie lass if we want to get past this little spat we have the I suggest that you apologise for your hand in my dea-sorry, my temporary away time. Also Caroline I thank you for your actions and understanding my brother need for what he did and I am sorry that he did it." Caroline nodded a little shocked but Bonnie was outraged, she was always a little judgemental and never changed her opinion on a person once she made it, from what she knew he loved to torture and kill and that is how he would stay.

"You want me to appologise for my part in that, what about you? Should you not appologise for trying to do the same or is that different because of your giant male ego?" She was trying to goad him but he stayed calm in the small words from her mouth. Caroline was content to go and she set up the twins in their comfortable seats and as she did she saw a small bed just big enough for the twins to sleep in should they get tired a small smile wormed its way onto her face as she realised that Klaus did that for her children, a small part was slightly creeped out as they twins wouldn't have been heard over the phone and she knew that Bonnie wouldn't mention them to him and she realised that he had tried to keep up with her at least in recent years. The argument from Bonnie and Kol was still raging but not once had Kol ever given Bonnie the satisfaction of winning and he had even apologised in a way that made him gain the upper hand.

"Bonnie just leave it we need to get going." The other woman turned her scowling face towards her oldest friend and bit out a fine, then she sat down as far away from Kol as she could get on the rather large plane. The rest of the long journey was spent distracting the twins from their boredom she even got Kol to tell them a bedtime story when it came time to put them to bed, what she didn't know was that he got the story from Klaus and used the story of Hope. When they finally touched down in England Kol wasted no time in compelling the staff to let their bags through as fast as possible and they were swiftly on their way to a cafè in the more expensive part of London where Klaus had asked to meet them once Bonnie told him she wanted first meet in a public place. The entire cafè looked towards the two young twins in distaste as they didn't want their dining experience to be ruined by whining children, the same reaction happend when Klaus walked in with two children one of them was clearly his own as the eyes and hair was a give away as well as the fact that the child was a girl. However the other child looked almost scared of his own shadow and he witherer away at the direct glares on his person, his eyes shone with uncried tears before he blinked and the a mask went over his emotions. Klaus upon seeing his dead brother almost ran towards the man but before he could begin to move Hope was already in full sprint and she jumped up in to his arms full grins on the uncle and niece. 

"Hope darling it has been a long time since I visited you." The interaction got Klaus confused as this was the first time she had seen the man outside of paintings.

"Yes you've been gone for too long uncle Kol I missed you when you had to go." He placed a hand on her head and placed a kiss on her forehead, it had taken them a second to realise that Klaus was just standing there silently before Kol put down his niece and braught his older brother into a strong hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Kol had often looked at his brother as a cruel vindictive man, a person who used the name Klaus to see his enemies quake in fear but after he died he looked again and he saw a sliver of the Nik he once knew. However now that the man was in front if him he saw the best of both he saw someone who had lived for a thousand years and was running for most of it, and he saw the protective father who was using the skills he had learnt over his life to protect his child. He saw the truest parts of him, he saw his brother Niklaus and it was a sight he never thought he would experience after their firsts deaths.

"Nik we have a lot to catch up on but we need to get started on these spells." Kol had seen a lot as a ghost he loved his niece, he spent so much time within her dreams as she was the only mind he could even begin to scratch due to her being part of the same bloodline and still young enough that her mind was open to anyone who could use it.

"We need somewhere more private first so I had a room booked in the hotel next door should you be agreeable miss bennet and Caroline." Caroline nodded her head but she wanted to feed everyone first and Bonnie just glared at the hybrid and the vampire.

"Klaus should we not eat first we have had quite the long trip with only airplane food, it was the nest airplane food ever if I know you but still it wasn't substantial for my girls." Klaus looked slightly nervous at the thought of wasting time but when he saw Hope digging into the menu and asking the rest of the children what they wanted he sat down and told them he would pay. The meal was spent with Bonnie asking questions and Klaus giving her the answers she needed and the other were eating, all of them except Harry who was looking around almost shocked without having touched his burger and chips.

"Harry it is ok to eat, you won't be punished I promise you." Klaus whispered to him he didn't want the entire restaurant knowing about what happened to the child and he knew that Harry didn't either, he hesitated in picking up a chip and placed it into his mouth before his eyes almost started to glow with happiness not long after he was devouring his plate and drink not caring that others were watching him. Two small giggles were made from the twins at the way he was eating and Harry blushed before slowing down slightly, the strange looks from the rest of the adults was mixed in with a slight revulsion from Kol it was due to realising that the child was likely abused, from Caroline it was the way he sunk under himself from their looks and Bonnie thought that Klaus had hurt or threatened the innocent child before they came here.

"Alright now that everyone is filled we should really be getting to the spell." Klaus was antsy to have the two checked out and rushed everyone to the room he had booked after he paid the check. They reached the rather spacious hotel room that he had booked and he had offerer to pay for their stay at a larger chain if they would like, obviously Kol would be staying at his own house and everyone else would be in a lavish hotel Caroline took the twins into a different room and locked the door with the three inside. Bonnie asked for a small sample of blood from both of the bonded and she began to chant a spell, none other than Kol recognised the words that made up the spell but each of them, the twins in particular had felt the magic now rolling off the witch even in a different room. After a short while Bonnie used the others blood to paint a small rune on the other and this rune glowed a different colour for each, Harry's was a mixture of blue, gold and silver while Hope's was green, purple and black, no one in the room noticed Kol's look of surprise as they were too busy dealing with the colours radiance. A few minutes later the glow died down and the blood evaporated leaving behind nothing.

"Alright these two are in the first stages of their bond, it was caused by a meaning full touch, normally this wouldn't have happened at such a young age and would only happen with cases of abuse, so then Klaus what have you been doing with your daughter to cause this?" Bonnies accusations made Klaus bring out a side that he hadn't wanted to show his daughter and he grabbed the smug witches throat, Hope let out a small noise that Klaus took for fear and he let down the bitchy witch.

"I'm sorry that you saw that love please forgive me." Klaus hugged his daughter and was relived when he got a hug back.

"I'm not scared of you Daddy, I was angry at the mean lady for thinking that you would hurt me." He hugged his child harder and let out a sigh of relief, he was however even more shocked at the action of the other child in the room. His eyes shone with righteous fury and his messy hair started to lift, a small maelstrom of magic stormed the room and wind began to flow towards Bonnie. 

"How dare you say that he would hurt Hope, Klaus helped me so much over the last few days and I will be sad to go back to that place. He has been nothing but kind and you think that I would let you even think that he would hurt her then you are very wrong." The speech would have been massively intimidating if he had been a teen but his voice jad yet to deepen and his magic was unrefined so the wind quickly died down before he passed out.

"Bennet witch as thanks for helping me with this I will let you stay in England for one day before you leave on the jet you came in other wise you wouldn't like what happens, Caroline love I know you are listening and you are free to stay as long as you like, I will pay until you are ready to go home." He took Kol and the children and left the room, once in the car he texted the address of a five star hotel to Caroline and told her that she would have a room for her and her children as well as the bitchy witch.


	8. Chapter 8

The group made its way back to the London suburb a passed out Harry was down in the back seats of the car with Kol watching him, Hope had managed to take the front seat and it seemed like Kol was pouting about it. Klaus was pulling into their driveway when he spotted a walrus looking man and a horse faced woman, along with a small fat child who looked like he was sweating from standing just like his father. He got out of the car and was immediately met with the animal trio.

"Now listen here you, you kidnapped the freak and we want him back, it has been a rough few days and the house is dirty and we had to order take-out for dinner. Give the freak back!" The walrus like man was a rather strong shade of purple and he tried to use his massive size as his advantage.

"Well I'm sorry I dont think we have been introduced, my name is Niklaus mikaelson what would yours be? Also who names their child freak?" Klaus almost bit out the words but he held back with thin manners, he struck out a hand in greeting.

"I don't care who you are give me back the freak so we can have a proper meal we've almost starved these last two days." He tried to slap away Klaus' hand but the mans strength was no match for the thousand year old hybrid. Klaus could almost smell the fear rolling off the man he had hit his with all his strength and while in the supernatural world his strength was unflappable in the human world he looked like a healthy man but not overly strong. He looked into the tub of lards eye and for the first time in five years he used the power of compulsion.

"You will tell me everything you did to the one you call freak!" His voice was sturn and his anger was close to spilling out.

"Why on earth would I do that, he has had no less than he deserves." The Dursley father crossed his arms and exaggerated the effects of his size, almost causing the buttons on his fitted cloths to pop off. Klaus had never once failed at compulsion and he had spent nearly fifty years battling with the ghosts of the brother hood of the five, it was in these times that his family locked him in a castle with the bothersome spirits and lay a barrier spell around its grounds. Then after that whole mess was over he was still able to compel anyone he came across.

"Now now dear brother mine let me have a try!" Kol had stepped out of the car and locked it to make sure neither of the children could hear it. He repeated the same command as his brother with the exact same line spit back at him, this did strike odd with tephe siblings as even if another vampire compelled the abuser their level lf compulsion is higher on the chain and will always override an other order. It was like this due to the strength of the bloodlines, the further down the blood lines you go the easier it is to remove anothers compulsion, the originals always overrid any other compulsion as they could compel even vampires. A thought popped into Klaus' head and he took a deep smell in the air which was something he should have thought of earlier but as he did there wasn't any vervain that wasn't his own, he also caught wind of the fact that the idiots he had held captive in the basement had escaped.

"Kol there is no vervain in them." 

"I know brother you may have lost your touch with your senses but a death experience make me more paranoid than you at times, the only reason I haven't drained these sad sacks yet is because of Davina helping me with my temper and impulse control." Klaus heard the words and would comment on the later but for now he knocked out the three animals and dragged them inside, he spotted a few of the neighbours but he had compelled them when he arrived here to never call the police on him and forget anything unusual. The family was placed in the basement and the children were led up to Hopes room where she sat and painted away just waiting for Harry to wake.

"Kol we need someway to find out how they resist compulsion because we know they aren't witches as they would have attacked after we first tried." Kol agreed and the headed down to the basement.

"I want you to punch the wall as hard as you can!" Klaus looked the eldest Dursley in the eye and used the compulsion, this time it worked and the walrus broke his hand. This naturally made the two even more confused as the only difference from last time was the fact that they wanted information. Klaus asked him for his most deep secret to which the man announced that, if Harry had been a girl he would have done more than beat the freakishness out of him and would of 'infused' normallness into the five year old the 'traditional way'. Klaus almost snapped his neck right there and then but managed to restrain himself, Kol was on the edge of his rope he abhorred rape in its entirety and he allowed his fangs to come down and he bit the man. The blood was saturated with fat and as it reached his mouth it began to burn within him, if he wasn't an original he wouldn't have a lower jaw, he spat out the blood and he managed to hear Hope scream out from upstairs. 

The two sped up to their child/niece and saw what she was screaming about, Harry had some of his neck ripped out in the same spot that the elder Dursley was bitten by Kol, what made it worse though was when Hope touched the young boys hand she got the injury on her neck but due to the vampire blood she has in her system naturally it healed as did Harry's. Something was very wrong with the twisted family and it was all centred around Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

Kol and Klaus shared a look before focusing back on what had happend, all they knew so far was that they had worse people than them held captive and that there was some kind of protection on them that stemmed from Harry, the injuries on the Dursley family would show up on the young boy but not the other way around as evidenced by the numerous scars matted on his young body. They were dragged back from these thoughts by a knock on the door, Klaus shot a look of pleading towards Kol and hesitantly Kol answered the door to a rather odd looking old man. The old man had twinkling blue eyes hidden behind half-moon glasses and he was wearing an outfit that would have fit in with the time when Kol was daggered last in New Orleans some hundred years ago.

"Hello young man my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am here to collect the young mr Potter he should be returned the ever sl worried family he was - eh - taken from shall we say. Now will you move muggle or will I have to brandish my wand." Kol just began to laugh of all the magic he had encountered over the years there was none more blind and repressive than the wand wielder, they often thought that those with no magic were lesser than them, as well as most other magical powers, in the past he would agree with them but in the modern times the wanded would never hope to compete with someone who had some so-called muggle weapons.

"Alright first things first young one, you couldn't do a thing to me with that little bang stick and secondly, I may have only just met the lad but he wasn't loved by those monsters." The young fool drew his wand with a speed unmatched in his world but to Kol it was childs play to rip it from his hand before the man could even begin to think, he held it up to the sun and inspected it. It was certainly a weird wand as the small stick etched with small round shapes driving down to its hilt and stopped just before the final inch of the tip, Kol could feel the wood and the blood seeping magic from its very being and after a few seconds it removed its self from his grip and into the open palm of the angry young man infront of him.

"Avada Kedavra." Was the two short words spoken before Kol went into a small nap from the spell stopping his heart. Dumbledore moved up the stairs as he had used a revealing spell before knocking and he thought that Harry was on his own, the spell had only shown the Dursleys and the young man who he had just killed, it would be easy to lay the blame on some random pureblood but he needed most of them to support Tom when the time came so instead he would find a muggleborn with a more strenuous past with muggles. He reached the room that the young Potter brat was in and he was met with surprise as there was not one person but three in the room, his elder wand had never failed him before and he couldn't figure out how it had now. He looked at the man who was holding what seemed like his own child and he struck him with a killing curse, what he did not expect was for him to be blasted back by some accidental magic from the young red head as soon as the first word left his lips and the brat saw him.

"Daddy he hurt Harry and took away some of his memories before stop him please." The terrified Hope screamed out, she had known what had happend to Harry even if he didn't as the first stage showed her all his memories, even the one ripped from his mind. Klaus took action and ran at the man faster than any vampire could ever hope to match, even his siblings would have had a difficult time keeping up with him but the old man was ripped from his tight grip with a rather loud crack. 

"He is gone now love you can come out. Alright then little wolf I will go and check on my brother and those things downstairs I want you to stay here and watch over Harry." Hope nodded her head and sat back down with her paints. Klaus headed down stairs to find a sleeping Kol who seemed fine no stake to the heart and no gray skin or burning so he was alive, he then went down to the basement and found that the animals pretending to be humans were gone. He knew where they lived, not really like they could do much, they could run but he had Katerina tracked successfully for five hundred years he did love watching her run. Kol woke up not shortly after and Klaus asked him what he knew about the bond between the two children.

"Well brother, they are at the first stage which is easiest to trigger but not generally done until later hears as it needs an intimate touch, most children don't know what intimacy is and thus won't trigger it, the second stage is done after the age of seventeen or after a significant magical achievement, such as creating a new spell or having one magic become stable in the young Harry's case this would happen at eleven and he would be accepted to Hogwarts, I'll explain how later. Now the second stage makes them share any major gifts of magic anyware in the world unlike the first which is only done through touch, then we move on to the thrid stage this is activated when the two proclaim and mean their love for the other, it won't activate until both have said and mean the words. Now this allows them to share minor gifts with eachother at close range these would be, in Hopes case, her were-wolf gene as it is weaker most times than a vampire so it is considered a minor gift. The final stage is triggered after they practice giving you a grandchild, this will mean that while the retain their own personality they will know and share everything with the other, magic, money hell they even share their minds if some accounts are true." Klaus took in all the information silently but he was pleased he would have someone to look after Hope as though he was in danger himself and he wanted nothing more for his most precious person.


	10. Chapter 10

Caroline forbes was cuddling her little miracles in a rather large bed in one of Londons most expensive hotels, she thought about all she had seen that day and all she had known from her past experiences, she knew she wanted to go to Klaus she had evrr since she found out she was pregnant but she stopped herself, she didn't want to take Alaric's twins from him well that is what she thought at the time but these two became hers when she decided to stay. She knew where he lived and she knew that she could love the man he had shown her he is, but she wasn't alone anymore and she didn't want her young, smart and impressionable twins to think that she was trying to replace their father. She drifted off with her accidentally moving into the shared dream of her twin baby girls. 

DREAM START

Caroline was woken up by the bouncing of the bed and a playful growl from her side, she looked up from her rather comfortable position laying down on the chest of one Niklaus mikealson and she saw her three year old twins bouncing up and down at the edge of the bed, if she looked further down she saw the smiling faces of Hope mikaelson and Harry potter, the twins shouted out that it was Hopes birthday and that they needed to help their sister open up her many presents. Caroline smiled at the twins and from the corner of her eyes she saw a smirking Klaus.

"Come on love we need to get the birthday girl her presents." She lay back down on the bed and used the quilt to cover her smiling face.

"Five more minutes Nik we have all day for our little Hopes birthday." She said with playfulness in her voice, she knew this would get a reaction from the birthday girl, Hope walked up to the bed and grabbed the quilt but was unable to remove it from covering Carolines face.

"Come on mum can't you just let me get you up early for once instead of the other way around." She finally let go of the quilt and used a small amount of her speed to grab Hope and began to tickle the tribrid. Loud laughtet and crys to stop were heard from the room, she did stop but not before giving the young girl a kiss on the head and carrying her down the stairs like a princess. Nik had gone to collect the presents from the attic which were hidden under a cloaked blanket that was made to stop siphoning just so the twins couldn't sneak a peek at the for Hope and so that they could actually find the gifts. Once the gifts are given, breakfast is served and the rest of the day is spent with the now six year old tribrid just laughing and sometimes drawing, it was a good day one of the best in recent memory but it doesn't last long before the rotting body of Alaric saltzman comes in and stabs Klaus in the heart, Caroline is confused as the wook isn't white nor is the nody on fire but she cries all the same as her blood starts to turn to acid in her vains and she can hear Alaric talk to the twins.

"Remember what I taught you my sweet little children any vampire is going to try and kill you so you have to strike first, when I find a way to kill them all we can have a peaceful life and together we will stop any hurt that they try and give to others."

"What about mommy?" She thinks thats Josie asking but her hearing is already shutting down.

"Like I always told you I will leave mommy till last and let you say goodbye but she is just a monster who isn't your real mommy she stole you from your real mommy."

DREAM END 

Caroline woke up with a gasp and she checked on her twins, they were crying and whispering mommy while holding on to her arms with a grip any teen would be proud of. She shook them awake and watched as more tears streamed down their small faces and all she could do was hold them and say that he wasn't here to take her away from them.


	11. Chapter 11

Caroline held the twins and tried to be as comforting as she possibly and she looked back on how she could have missed what Alaric did, if he did do anything, she felt like the dream drew from someplace in real life but she couldn't be sure. When the twins finally calmed down she had realised why she never caught this whole nightmare business, she worked a rather long day and when she got home to Alaric and the twins she played with them, eat and went to bed, when the twins would wake up Alaric 'took care' of them and she fell back to sleep trying her hardest to support the family she loved. 

"Alright babies, why were you dreaing that about your father." The two flinched at the word before Lizzie spoke up in a small voice.

"Thats what we would do when you were gone mommy, he said that you weren't our real mommy and that you would hurt us if we ever told you so-." Lizzie stopped before Josie picked up the speech.

"And he told us that he would kill them all, all the va-vampers I think." Tears were let loose from Carolines eyes she had no idea she just assumed from the happy faces that they were all fine and happy but she was wrong.

"Ok I just need you two to know that he was wrong, did he ever hit you two?" They shook their heads.

"What did he make you do?" 

"He took us to a big house and made us make some nice people go gray and he would put the sticks in them and say that they got better." It was Lizzie who told her she was better with words than her sister but Josie was better at many more things.

"Ok babies I'm sorry that he made you do that, he made you hurt some nice vampires, like mommy is and that was wrong. He shouldn't have made you come into the same room as any vampire we didn't know. He won't ever make you do that again and I promise that we can stay here if you want to, but for now let's get you two changed we need to go and see mommy's friend from yesterday." The two got up and into a cute pair of sun dresses which was lucky as the sun was out in the normally drizzle happy country. They made there way to the house that Caroline knew from the released compulsion and she knocked on the door. A few seconds later the locked door was opened by the young boy that she met yesterday and a rather angry looking Klaus, the mans anger quickly faded as he saw the woman he loved and her two little twins.

"Come on in love we just started cooking breakfast." They walked in the house and she was impressed by all the paintings and the portraits she thought she spotter herself in there some where but she couldn't be sure, she did hold a passing resemblance to Rebekah.

"Klaus why were you angry when I walked in did he do something wrong." The hybrid let out a loud sigh.

"Not what he did but rather why he did it, look I'm not sure how much I know but the last people, if you could call them that, well thw last people who had him weren't the nicest of fellows, he got up this morning decided to hide in the cupboard under the stairs and when we got down he got out and started to make enough breakfast for two rather lwrge people and started on a third smaller plate before he remembered how many people live in the house and he stopped making food before going back into the cupboard. Only to them come out and answer the door. Bloody animals wish I could kill them." Caroline was about to ask more before she spotted the young man starting to make more food and she rushed over to the small five year old.

"Hello my name is Caroline, I was just wondering why you were making breakfast, I know that Klaus is quite the good cook so why are you doing this?" His reaction was instant as he turned around looked at the floor and he braced himself.

"This is what is normal, I don't want to be a freak." His voice was monotone and after he answered he went right back to cooking.

"I'm sorry little one but this isn't normal, the adults should be looking after and loving you not the other way around." She would have pulled him into a hug but she didn't want to overwhelm the poor lad, so she placed a gentle hand over his head and patted his head, she told him to go and sit down and that she would have food ready for him soon. His eyes were almost glowing from the simple head pat and when she told him that she would make him food, he was so happy that he let out a bit of accidental magic, the tools and pots animated themselves and started to dance and play with the children while this was happening, Harry felt like he was free, free from the Dursleys and free from the hurt. He wondered if this was what a home felt like before he transformed into a small blue and green bird with small shocks of electricity surging from the few inches tall bird.


	12. Chapter 12

Kol was the first to notice their newly birdified ward and he quickly picked up the small creature, he in his massive knowledge of magic and all of its creatures had no clue of what the young boy had managed to turn into, he knew that this would be considered a major magical achievement so he could only guess that while Harry had gotten to this stage naturally, Hope had not. It was either that or the bond didn't level up due to Harry not being human, he shook himself from his thoughts when Hope looked at the little bird with curiosity shining in her young blue eyes, the transformed child was basically running on instinct as most would when suddenly shifted into an animal and he hopped over to the waiting hand of Hope. As he jumped a small arc of electricity was released just enough to cause Kol a minor muscle spasm though he didn't seem to have any effect on Hope, the small bird was rubbing his small head against the young girls finger as she tried to pet him and the more this happend the more sparks started to fly.

"Kol do you have any idea what has gone on?" Klaus and Caroline spoke almost in unison which got a chuckle from the other immortal. 

"Yes, you see this is what is called an animagus transformation and it is done by young Harry's type of wizard, it is not taught at their school and is consistently difficult. He seems to be some type of magical creature and it is one I don't recognise, this is a major feat as there have been maybe forty magical animagi in recorded history. My knowledge may be a bit out dated as I haven't visited in well over two hundred years so I think we should have a go at that when we know it is safe." 

"What kind of safety issue's would we be looking at here Kol?" Kol pondered the question, he knew from his own experience that normal vampires couldn't be killed by the 'killing curse' he had tested that theory, he also knew that when a wood was fashioned into a wand it lost the ability to kill a vampire with just a simple staking. The only real problem was defending the children who were defenceless against the magic from the arrogant bastards, he didn't want anything to happen to any of the children, it was the one thing that he and Marcellus agreed on, never hurt a child. He had at some point played an ill timed prank on his elder brother by threatening to feed and kill the still young boy, all he had really done was compel the little lad into thinking he had been fed vampire blood and then poured some red paint over the boys mouth. He got daggered for that one by he thought it was funny at the time. 

"Brother none of the adults can be killed easily by the witches and wizards, their method of conjuring stakes and banishing them at the target is stupid as we have better reflexes and speed, all we need is to go to the portal and when we get inside leave the children outside where the ally is and then I go in and fetch any information about the new form the little one has taken as well as his family." 

"Why can't we just go there on our own?"

"You need a core-wizard or witch to enter the ally as the passcode won't open without a magical core in its presence." Klaus didn't want to place the abused boy in harms way but they needed information about the people who attacked him in his home, any information regarding how to have Harry change back as well as what he was, well that was a priority but any place that would help them find out what linked those beasts to Harry would be golden.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day came and quickly it became chaotic, first Hope complained with the fact that she wanted to go to the ally as well as Harry but she was quickly shot dkwn by every adult in the room, then a few minutes later Harry changed back from his bird form seemingly at random. This was when the real chaos started, once again there was a large teal bubble that separated the two from everyone else, but this time instead of Klaus destroying his body to stop what was happening he just let it happen, luckily there wasn't any screaming this time but it didn't stop them worrying, not thirty seconds after this started did the twins seemingly in some kind of trance walk up to the bubble and start to siphon, when Caroline tried to drag them off she was blasted back into Klaus and they both hit the wall breaking their necks in the process. Kol at first tried to stop the twins but his success was also stopped, fortunately for him his neck wasn't snapped and he got a front row seat to the show, the twins were lifted up by the bubble and then they started to glow teal with an underlying red tint, likely due to their siphoning. They both floated around the bubble pure joy on their faces and when everything was done the dome dropped and the glowing subsided, well amost every glow as for some reason the twins were glowing a slight golden before everything stopped and all the children laughed.

"What happend children? Why did you two start to siphon the dome? Are you lot all right? Answer the last question first." Four heads nodded in unison and Harry started to speak up.

"When me and Hope were sharing these two came in and did something, I don't knkw what but it made them have the same stuff we have." Kol was shocked for the first time in many many years, this shouldn't have happend there was no way that these two three year olds managed to siphon off major magical gifts from the pair of soulmates it just didn't make sense, magic wouldn't allow it. Yet here was the proof even he could sense that there was a change within the twins, his connection to magic was gone but he was rather sensitive to its changes, he needed to take them to Davina or get the Bennet witch to examine them. The only reason that he didn't ask that Klaus bring them to Davina was due to the fact that he had been betrayed there and his daughter almost killed, Kol didn't want to risk it but he didn't see much in the way of choices, the only witch he knew that was strong enough was a post harvest girl or a Bennet. He did suppose that Hope could do it with more instruction but she was too young to understand the results. 

"Alright let me go and help up the two knocked out lugs in the corner, just know that those two will be fine in around an hour." He added the last part due to the twins face falling in shame, he did ask them if they wanted to play a prank on the two 'sleeping' adults, the only answer he got was vicious grins and rapid nodding of their heads. He quickly picked them up and dragged them up to Klaus's bed where he removed the shirt from Klaus and placed Caroline on his bare chest, small giggles followed him the entire time.

An hour and a half later a still blushing Caroline and a sheepish Klaus followed the youngest Mikaelson brother straight to a place called the Leaky Cauldron and was met with curious stares on the inside of the building before the people got back to their meals and drinks, once they reached the ally entrance they were stunned at the magic of the place. Kol led them towards the wizarding bank Gringotts, they waited for the nearest teller to finish his task before Kol greeted the now named gobin creature.

"Hello teller, my name is Kol Mikaelson and while I haven't visited this bank in well over two hundred years I would like to visit my vault."

"You will need to give a drop of blood vampire and you will have to leave the other and that creature in the lobby." Klaus very nearly struck out but was silently warned by Kol and Caroline. Kol returned with a heavy looking bag not five minutes after, they quickly went and purchased a book about magical creatures as well as any mundane creatures and left, Harry was quick to find the book and started to search as soon as he got in the car, the rest of the day was spent with Harry's nose in the book reading with fascination and awe. He compared the creatures to the picture taken of him before he finally found the one, his animagus was called a Thunderbird.


	14. Chapter 14

The next five and a half years were quite honestly amazing, while everyone was sad to see Kol go back to New Orleans they knew that he needed to leave, if for nothing other than to help Davina to ween off of the ansestral magic that tethered her to the livly city. Eventually they managed to find a good enough witch to examine the twins and they found out that, the twins were perfectly healthy it was warned that should any other witch touch the dome from the bonding then they would in all likelihood die due to an over exposure to the pure magic from the soulmates. The only reason the twins were even alive was due to the fact that they were genetically made to store magic even if it was originally temporary, it was only descovered a few years later that the twins could hold nature magic indefinitely as well as core magic. Hope and Harry had grown stronger in the use of their nature magic as they didn't have access to wands, they did at one point try to use the core magic without the wand but their bodies just changed it to nature magic automatically. Hope herself had gotten to love Caroline and the twins and they were all now Mikealsons, she called Caroline mother and the twins her sisters but Harry did not, he knew why it would be wrong and he told them that while he loved them all it didn't feel right that he would call them his family, Klaus added that it was only a matter of time until he married Hope and that he could join them when this did happen. The newly formed family had moved their home to a place that wasn't anywhere near the Dursley family and they went a city called Manchester, Klaus being himself had decided to buy a bigger house than the one he called home for so many years, this one had six bedrooms and was rather large. He had expected Caroline to refuse but she told him that being with him she had counted on his need to go overboard and that she accepted this, her exact words were ' when I found out that I was pregnant the first person I wanted to run to was you. It was at this point that I remembered where you lived and I found myself fantasising about us and our future, the whole trips around the world would have to wait but I knew that you woukd spare no expenses in our living situation.' 

Hope on her eleventh birthday had received a letter, this letter was from Hogwarts and while it didn't have any of her address it did have her name and her acceptance she penned a letter back to Professor Minerva McGonagall asking if she could meet up with them at the date of august 1st, this was to make sure that herself and Harry would get the same treatment wether favourable or not. When it came time to celebrate Harry's birthday no letters were to be found, they all knew that he would have one he was just as strong as Hope was and he had access to his animal form something that Hope had het to do as she couldn't figure out her animal even with the help of the illegal potion which was meant to speed up the process. She loved the memory's that Harry gave her and she wanted to give him some of a different animal because as far as she could tell she wasn't a Thunderbird but some other magical creature, all she could tell anyone was that it had four legs, was extremely welcoming to the cold and that it felt powerful enough to rival Harry's animal form.

They had three animals to choose from but she didn't know which one it was, the first was a frost fox, they were typically small creatures but they were extreamly dangerous as they had power over blizards, ice and water they were born when two ice fox's, the muggle kind, made a child in the middle of winter and that child would be born in the middle of a small blizzard that it creates from inside its mother. The second animal would be a crystal hearted deer, their antlers were stronger than any diamond magical or other wise and they shone with the colours of an aurora borealis, they had the power to cover their skin in the substance that come from their horns as well as the abilitly to channel the colours into a beam of light that could heal or kill and they alsowere said to have power over the aurora borealis itself. The final creature was the ice dragon, these types of dragon were said to dwell in the skys as opposed to cave, each dragon was said to live on a storm cloud that they froze with the sheer pressure of their magic they were thought to be only a myth of extinct due to wizards not being able to reach the clouds, the only recorded fight was when a dragon, around the lenght of ten meters and it came across twenthy wizards who tried to kill it, the battle was over within twelve seconds and the block of ice that holds the dead wizards has still yet to be cracked even three hundred yesrs after the fight.

When the date of august 1st came around the summer was in full swing, for many places it would mean sunshine and heat but for Britain it was cloudy and it felt like it was going to rain, well it always feels like its going to rain in Britain but that didn't stop people. The journey into London was a long one but it felt worth it the two soulmates were finally going to learn in a place that was equipped to teach them and while they would be away for most of the year the time would be made up with the holidays that were done throughout the year, ithad been quite the adjustment period for Caroline who was used to the American way of doing things. Klaus, Hope and Harry met the professor near the entrance of Diagon Ally which was the agreed apon meeting place, what wasn't expected was the three other family's also being escorted. 

"Mr Mik-Mikealson I presume." Internally Klaus smirked it seemed like the Mikealson family was still feared even if they didn't know what each sibling looked like.

"Yes, all though my dear professor please do call me Klaus. I would like to ask who else is here, just for safety reason you all understand." Heads nodded throughout the crowd and people spoke up one by one. First there was the Finch-Fletchley family, from Klaus' s own memory they were quite a rich family and they looked happy, next up was the Tomas family just the mother and the son. Last was the Granger family, the mother and father were well dressed and their daughter was practically bouncing with excitement and her mutterings were all about the book stores she would just have to visit. Finally it came down it himself, he didn't know how he wanted to do this but since his family was known he suspected that letters would be delivered to these familys explaining who his family was.

"My name is Niklaus Mikealson this is my daughter Hope Mikealson and my ward Harry Potter." He igonored the gasp of surprise from the professor and continued. "Now I feel as though I should tell you, I am one of the first Vampires in existence, my family are called the originals and we cannot be killed. I myself am what is known as a Hybrid between a were-wolf and a vampire, now I do believe that there are two types of were-wolfs and one is purely from this little corner of magic while other are like myself. Does any body habe any questions?" The male Granger was the only one who decided to speak up.

"Yes Klaus was it? What is to stop you from drinking all our blood and leaving us dead here, aren't vampires controlled by their lust for blood."

"A very good question, if you must know I could in fact drain all your bodies of blood in moments, however I have become rather tame since my daughters birth and thus I only drink from blood bags as does my wife. I will tell you right now, I won't hurt you for your opinions of me I'm not that shallow but should any of you try to harm me or my family then there will be consequences, I have a nifty little trick called compulsion and I will use it to make you forget or command you to do something you wont want to do." The youngest Granger spoke up from her spot at her parents sides.

"Thats impossible you can't hypnotise people to do what you want them too." She seemed rather incredulous at the very thought.

"Would anyone like me to demonstrate, I promise it won't hurt nor will you do anything serious." The children all stuck their hands up but Klaus refused them in favour of the only adult to step forwards, the mother of the Granger child, she seemed to agree with her daughter and wasn't afraid. He looked into her eyes and told her to hand her child all the money in her purse. When she did, she admitted to being unable to stop herself and she fled back to the crowd.

"Now then if we are finished with this nonsense we do have a trip to start." The poor professor finally seemed to get over the fact that Harry Potter was in front of her and she regained her sense of duty.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fellow fanfiction lovers, I seem to need your help in choosing Hopes animagus form, from the three that I made choose one and comment your choice, I do read ever comment even if I don't respond. If you do want a response then I will do so if the comment has a question the only exceptions would be when someone asks about a clifhanger or a twist that I pull. If you readers would like to comment on what you think Lizzie and Josie should transform into then leave a comment on my most recent chapter and I will choose what I think suits their personality the best.

The first stop of the trip was the wizarding bank of Gringotts, the three muggle families got accounts set up in their childs name as none magical beings weren't allowed to have a vault, it was one of the conditions placed on the golbin treaties by wizarding kind many years prior. As for Klaus and the children with him, Kol had already set up and account for Klaus who had given Kol the money to fill them, as well as two trust vaults when it came time to use them, one vault was for Harry and Hope while the other was for Lizzie and Josie. However while at the bank Klaus had asked if there was any vault under the Potter name, to which the teller asked for either a key or a drop of blood for identification, Harry happily provided the blood as his parents were a bit of a sore spot and he wanted to know about them in any way he could, even if it was revealed that they didn't love him.

"Well then mr Potter it apears that you were telling the truth, we shall have a goblin escort you to your trust vault. You will be needing you key." 

"I'm sorry teller but I've never been given a key and I didn't know that I had a trust vault apart from the one Kol and Nik set up." The goblin let out a growl and pressed a tile on his desk then a few seconds later another goblin came and escorter them to a room with the Potter family acount manager carved on the door.

"Hello heir Potter my name is Griphook and I am your acount manager, I have been told that you don't have your key to your trust vault. You will need to replace this for a ten galeon fee, here is the total summary of your trust vault, main vault, artifact vault and the failsafe vault." The parchment for the money vaults held only numbers but the artifact vault was pages of parchment thick.

Trust vault- 1000 galeons- the amount is deducted from the main vault each year and is filled to its maximum- usage of the past ten years- drained each year for the full amount on the date of October 31st

Main vault- 2504699 galeons 21443 sickles and 165 knuts- usage in the past ten years- fulling the Potter trust vault

Failsafe vault- 10000 galeons- this vault has never been opened due to needing the main and trust vaults draining being required in order to access this vault.

While Harry was slowly recovering Hope started to look through the stack of parchments that contained the list of articfacts owned by the Potter family, the only thing that stood out to her was at the top of the list, it read 'marrage contract-active'. She felt some tears welling up in her eyes she couldn't loose Harry not to anyone she just couldn't, she wouldn't no matter what it took even if she had to kill the other lerson in this stupid contract. Harry had finally recovered and he saw Hope tears, he looked at the parchments for why and as soon as he found it tears of his own started to flow and he pulled Hope into a hug quickly joined by Klaus.

"Why must you all cry in my office, its bad enough that I have to suffer the presence of that old thing and his triple breed daughter. I will have the marrage contract brought up here for you." It took ten minutes for the contract to be delivered and Klaus smelt some familiar blood, he had only smelt it once before and it was when their mother was teaching them control with her blood and an anurism spell back in their first years as vampires, it took Kol more lessons than any one else but he eventually got out of them. As soon as it was delivered Klaus took it and began to read it much to the shock of the goblins, you couldn't hold a contract unless you were family or the intended recipient of the contract, even goblins had to wear protective gear. They were quickly met with a sigh of relief.

"Thank god I don't have to kill a child." This only seemed to panic Harry more.

"Oh no I'm being forced to marry an adult." Klaus started to let out a laugh but was quickly stopped by Hopes growl, she was sure to tell Caroline about this when she could and that would mean he wouldn't enjoy her exquisite body for a while

"Hope calm down it is nothing to worry about, as it turns out the contract is with me or my children specifically my first born and the Potter first born, should they be of opposite genders and able to sire a child then the contract will activate." It didn't seem to settle in for Hope until a little while after where she became wide eyed and looked directly at Harry who had a massive grin in his face.

"All right if our business is concluded will you freaks of nature get out of my office, should you require anything more ask another goblin to take you to your vaults." Harry could only hear the word freaks and he started to close his eyes, he was thankfully prevented from melting down by Hope grabbing his hand, even after all these years just hearing the word freak sent him into a panic attack. They soon left the office and Klaus told them that he would discuss the contract with them at home. The rest of the trip had little else, Hope had some fun teasing a blonde arrogant boy about family when he asked, she told him that her family was a thousand years old which is true and he seemed impressed, he for some reason called her a pure blood but she really didn't know what that ment. Hope and Harry managed to get some extra reading materials and finally they went onto wands, the professor told them that getting a wand is a personal experience so only those who were family should be allowed in when choosing. Klaus and Hope went inside on their own, they had tried to take Harry in with them but Harry refused. 

"Well then I never expected to meet the young tribrid of the Mikealson family, much less fitting her with a wand, now then mr Mikealson I feel I should warn you, we do have quite the collection of white oak wands. You shouldn't feel threatened by them as they loose their ability to kill you when crafted into a wand, it seems like you daughter is bonded to another, I fear I won't have a wand that suits either of them readily made, if you know the bonded soul I will ask you to bring them here and we shall make their wands." Hope went straight outside and dragged Harry away from the gathering crowd, they were all stopped from following by the all powerful Hybrid, they knew who he was and how he could control the shift, none of them wanted to become a were-wolf.

"Here he is mr Ollivander this is Harry my soul mate." Harry felt the eyes of the man pierce his soul, as though asking all his secrets.

"Well met mr Potter, well done on being an animagus at such a young age, if I could ask you for a feather from your other form it woukd be useful in crafting miss Mikealsons wand, I should also ask for a hair from you miss Mikealson as I think these should be your wand cores. Follow me please we need to choose a wood and binding agent." The two followed the strange man into the back room where a massive amount of woods were placed on a desk.

"So then mr Ollivander what do we do?" 

"Quite simple really just run your hand over each wood and tell me which feels the strongest to you, trust me you will know." Harry went first at Hopes promt and he ran his hand slowly over each wood, he came to a wood that looked like it had been burnt, it was pure black and had no bark.

"Curious, mr Potter this wood is the only one of its kind, it is white oak that had been struck by a Thunderbirds lightning and it was burnt to a crisp, all that was left was this burnt piece of oak, I dare say that you will feel more in tune to your animagus element, however the white oak while powerful has no benefits, it will be good in all areas of magic and can be used to be strong in all of them, should you work hard at each magic area you could be as good or better than someone with a wand that specialises in that area. I don't know what miss Mikealsons hair will do to this wand but I know that it will be powerful." Hope went up next and started at the same side that Harry did she had almost reached the end when she came across a wood that exhumed the cold.

"This one mr Ollivander."

"Very good miss Mikealson, that is a wood that only grows once every five hundred years, I was lucky to get my hands on it this time around. The wood is known as the arctic yew, it thrives in the artic and is rather difficult to fashion into a wand, the last person with this wand wood was able to destroy army with a single ice spell and topple kingdoms with their transfiguration, yes yes, ice and transfiguration are its strong points but it doesn't do well with warding and is neutral with charms work and other magics, I again have no idea how the feather of the young mr Potter will help but I imagine great thing from the two of you. Now we move onto the bindings, it isn't as magical since there are only three and I only use two of them. The first is a sap that is used to bind the wood and the core as one and the other is a potion which is used as a binding tool. The last one is blood and I feel as though I may have to make an exception to my rules and ministry law just to see these wands." His hunch was correct and he collected a vial of blood from each of them and he let them watch the process, normally he wouldn't but their bloor was being used and he had to give them reassurance it wasn't for evil purposes. Ten minutes later and the wands formed them selfs.

Harry's wand was pure black with small lights of auburn coming from the inside, they never leaked out but when he held it thunder roared over head and lightning enveloped his body, it was contained to him and he could barely hear Ollivander list details of the wand, it was four teen and a half inches and it wouldn't work for anyone other than himself or Hope. When everything was finsihed and the lightning died down he was assured that it wouldn't happen again and that he need not worry. Hope was given her wand and ice started to creep up the tip of the wand and small blue lights were forming underneath the wands surface, when the ice reached her finger tips she felt a calm like no other and she allowed the ice to envelop her, it worried Harry for a moment but he remembered his own experience nit three seconds ago and calmed down, Ollivander told her that it was twelve and three quarters inches long and that it also wouldn't work for any other than her self and Harry.


	16. Chapter 16

Both Hope and Harry went outside to find a still rather large crowd of people and it looked like some were journalists, as soon as they were spotted flashes of light were seen and people tried to rush at the young Potter heir, they quickly realised their mistake when he flinched away from them, however it seemed like there was only a few who did not care and most still charged on. They were quickly stopped by the powerful Hybrid who had allowed his eyes to take on their monstrous form, while everyone was focused on the now growling Hybrid only Harry could see that Hopes eyes were the exact same if only more intense more than likely due to her magic. Klaus quickly grabbed the two children and their shrunken belongings and he used his speed to move away from the crowds, as soon as they found a secluded place Klaus instructed Harry to fly away, his form was only half grown and was less likely to be noticed, Harry hugged Hope and told them he would meet them at home.

It took Harry an hour and a half to arrive at the place he called home and he was met with a double hug from the twins, he reciprocated and he walked to the kitchen where he started to make some snacks from him and the girls, cooking was one of the only things that he kept up from the bad times and while he still did get the occasional injury he didn't think of them all too much anymore he thought back on his day and the contract that had been discovered, he realised that he couldn't even practice any of the magic from the books he had gotten today because they were all still shrunken in Niks pocket it didn't matter he could wait a few hours. He sat down and helped the twins with their summer homework, while it seemed like they were both good at reading and writing Josie was the one who enjoyed their summer book choice, they had both chosen a book above their reading levels and while Josie enjoyed hers Lizzie complained about how she wanted a science fiction book that she could enjoy. He knew that Caroline would be somewhere cleaning a place that didn't need it but that was due to her worrying about the day that Hope, Harry and Nik had she knew that Harry himself was home but she didn't hear Hope and Nik which is why she was still cleaning and not questioning them all.

"Hey Care are you all right if I make dinner today I want to thank Nik for what happened today and we need to tell you something when everyone's home." He could almost feel the sigh of relief from Caroline she was too worried about the cleaning to think about dinner and while she didn't like how Harry's cooking skills came to be, she did love the absolutely amazing food he was capable of making, especially when he made his bloody chocolate devil cake for hers and Niks stomachs only. 

"Thats all right Harry what are you thinking?" She knew that she wanted some burgers and fri- chips Harry always made a nice sauce with blood mixed in and she would really love that right about now.

"I was going to look at what we had in but we should have enough for some steak dinner or maybe some burgers."

"Well sweetie you know what I prefer but you make what you want, we will love it anyway, just remember that Josie is allergic to seaweed and Hope is allergic to prawns." She loved the teasing she could do with allergies, they were only mild ones that only gave a rash but it made Harry a touch embarrassed when it was brought up. The young lad blushed slightly and went into the kitchen, he was just about to start cooking everything when the door opened and the father daughter duo were swept up into a dual hug from the twins just like Harry himself.

"Harry could you stop making food for us and come here we need to talk about that contract." 

"Alright Nik just let me wash up." He got washed up and walked to the living room where a serious looking Nik was sat down.

"Alright so first things first, Caroline we went to the wizarding bank and Harry got a blood test, turns out he is quite rich by normal standards anyway. Then we found out that there was an active marriage contract, we had the goblins bring it up and it terns out that the contract is with Hope Mikealson. There isn't much stipulation in the contract but you both have to be married to each other at fourteen and have an heir before you are twenty, what worries me is the fact that when they are married Harry here will basically own Hope. I know that we have raised you better than to take advantage but it still worries me, that type of relationship is not what I want for any of my daughters." Harry was very shocked, he didn't really know what to think he knew he would marry Hope one day because he knew he would always love her but fourteen was a bit much. Ever since the bad times he has always wanted a child or children just to show those people that while they tried to raise him like a monster he wouldn't do the same to his own children, he would love them eternally and would protect them from any harm, this belief was solidified when he learnt of always and forever. 

"Wait that doesn't make sense, if we complete the bond doesn't that mean that we become the same soul, so that would mean that neither of us would be forced to do something by the other because we are one." It was clear by the look on Nik's face that he had forgotten that part of the bond and he let out a sigh of relief at his first borns declaration. 

The remains of August came and went, there was fun and there was love but throughout it all Hope couldn't help but feel like she was abandoning her family, she knew that they wanted her to go and learn in a safe environment but she couldn't help but feel that she was leaving them alone. What she didn't realise was that Harry was feeling like he was taking Hope away from her parents, he felt like he was an outsider who was demanding their daughter for most of the year and as the day of September 1st came he couldn't find it in himself to stay, he packed up his trunk and used the rune made to shrink it down and make it feather light, he placed it in his pocket and he became his Thunderbird form. He flew away sure that no one had spotted him, he had planned this for six in the morning after all. As he flew he looked at the house, it was the house that he first encountered the family and the first time he became his Thunderbird form, they choose to stay at that house because it would make travel easier and they made sure that the Dursleys weren't anywhere near. 

It only took him about fourty minutes to get to kings cross, his flight speed wasn't the best right now he had left the only people who had cared for him and for the first time in six years he felt trapped and alone, he took a seat at the station and just waited he thought of all the good times and what they meant to him, he found himself smiling dispite his somber mood, before he could know it was seven thirty and he would have to wait an extra half hour just to bourd the nine o clock train. He didn't expect to see Nik and Caroline carrying a pair of sleeping twins with Hope behind them, she looked rather angry and as soon as she spotted him she ran up to him and slapped him on the arm.

"Ow what the hell Hope?"

"Oh no you don't get to say what the hell. You left us, do you know how worried I've been how worried we've all been, oh you were so lucky that mum was waking up to make us some food for the day when you left. I swear to the gods above if you ever run away ever again I'll throttle you until you see sense." She sucked in as much air as she could after the angry speech.

"Why did you guys even get worried? Hope I can understand because I'm her soul mate but you guys, no I don't get it I'm taking away your daughter for most of the year, thats my fault, if we hadn't met then we wouldn't have shared my core and she would be with you living normally or still in new orleans." Klaus let out a sigh and shifted Josie from his arms to his shoulder, he sat down next to Harry and look him in his bright green eyes.

"Look Harry, none of this is your fault, I'm the one who made the choice to bring Hope here to England I choose the house we lived in, you aren't taking our daughter away from us, you are giving her the chance to learn new things and experience new places. Besides its not like we won't be able to see you Hogwarts still get holidays. The only time I will let you take her away is when you are married and both are adults but even then she and you will visit, and please for the love of all that is holy don't get her pregnant until you are out of school I don't want her to become a statistic."


	17. Chapter 17

Harry and Hope were confused as to how they were supposed to get on the train, their letter told them platform 9 & 3/4 which didn't exist they were stumped for about ten minutes when a impeccably dressed woman came up on the platform with two children with her they looked normal-ish their cloths were too formal and they were ten years out of date, old but normal. She told the eldest child to take her things and follow her and she took the youngests hand and ran straight into a wall between the platforms nine and ten, the two shared a look and watched as the eldest child with renewed faith ran eyes closed at the wall as though she was expecting it to fail, she also ran right through. They quickly found the now awake twins who were stood with both Nik and Care.

"We managed to find the platform, its a bit weird but um you kind of have to run head first into a wall." Nik and Care looked down at the two with confusion in their eyes at what Harry had told them.

"Look we'll show you and then we will drag you through for a proper goodbye alright." They took the four other to the wall and placed their hands into the wall, the adults were shocked at the fact that their hands went through the wall and were surprised when their own hands did the same. They all linked hands and walked through, they were met with a massive red steam engine and multiple familys who were talking, Hope and Harry turned back to the rest of the group and looked at them, it was almost time to board the train as it had taken quite a while for them to find the entrance.

"I guess that its time to say goodbye, I want you two to know that no matter what happens in each of your lives as long as you have each other you won't deal with it alone, lean on eachother and use that support you may need it. I love you both. We shall see each other at Christmas. " Nik hugged the two and turned towards Caroline who had tears in her bright blue eyes.

"I know that I came to your lives a little late and I wish with all my heart that I had met you as soon as I could, I have watched the both of you grow up and learn who you are. Harry when I first met you, you were a shy quiet boy who loved a burgers and chips and a child who loved fiercely, you saught to protect the people who had shown you knidness and even passed out doing so. Now I see a young man who loves to cook and fly as a bird, you are loved and you are strong never believe otherwise. Hope I still remember the day I first saw you, your dad had just ran from new orleans and left his brother and sister for you, he held you in his arms and you looked so safe and at peace, from them I knew it was only a matter of time until I was with you and your father. Heck I planned to go there after a wedding but then I found myself pregnant and I had to stay. I look at you with pride and love, my heart still bursts when you call me mum and I hope that you will always love me like that. You two look after eachother I love you both and remember family come first no matter what." She hugged them both and let the tears flow down her face, once she let them go the two turned to the twins.

"Can you write to us about Hogwarts so that when we go we know what to expect, oh oh also Hope can you paint it please."

"Yeah please Hope paint it, I bet that when we get there it will look worse than the painting."

"Also can you make sure to not forget us, we like having a big sister and brother even if you aren't married like mummy and daddy." Hope and Harry quickly wrapped the twins up in a hug which they eagerly returned.

"How could we forget our favourite twins." Harry told them.

"You two are the most unforgettable people I know, I love you little sisters." Hope and Harry stepped back and after one final group hug they stepped onto the train and found an empty compartment it seemed as though they got there just in time of the train as it started to move as soon as they reached their seats, with a frantic wave goodbye they lost sight of them and hugged eachother for comfort. They pulled away from eachother when two people came and opened the door to the compartment. 

"Do you mind if we sit here the only other free places have people we hate." The blonde one of the two asked them, her face was blank and her tone was the same.

"Sure we have plenty of room. Oh wait a second your that girl, remember Harry she was the one who followed her mother through the wall." Harry looked at her and found that he did remember the girl.

"Thank you for that by the way, accidental or not it was helpful." They received a nod from the blonde and the brunette looked at her friend with a half glare.

"My friend here should have introduced us my name is Tracey Davis and the blank blonde over here is Daphne Greengrass its a pleasure to meet you two."

"Well then Tracey my name is Hope Mikealson and this idiot is Harry Potter nice to meet you as well." The brunettes eyes went wide and her jaw dropped open.

"Nice try, there is absolutely no way that you are the heir Potter nor can you be the dead Mikealson baby." Hope and Harry were confused they hadn't heard someone call Harry heir Potter outside of Grinngotts and never had they heard that people thought Hope dead.

"We are who we say we are, why do you think that Hope is dead and why do you call me heir Potter." They got a sigh from the blonde.

"In 2015 news of a Mikealson baby being born reached the wizarding world, we only found out quite late so no one was able to congratulate on the impossible conseption, then in may the baby was born and is sacrificed to crazy witches in the french quarter, the mother is spotted at a mass funeral and is grieving, next thing we know the mother is dead and the Hybrid is not seen for eleven years until he was spotted at Olliva- wait a minute he was spotter with Harry Potter and an unknkwn child." This time the blondes eyes were wide and her blank expression was gone replaced with one of massive shock, she reached for Harry's hair and lifted the fringe to find the lightning bolt scar on his head. She jumps up and does a curtsy towards both of them.

"Why did you do that Daphne?" Hope is amused by the situation, she knew of her birth and how her dad ran leaving her birth mother to die but the only shocking part waw the fact that people thought she was dead due to a single public showing from her.

"He is the heir to the most noble and most ancient house of Potter, he had a lot of power in this government when he reaches his majority, you have a very terrifying and rich family I thought is prudent to show respect. I apologise for my earlier action I meant no offence, I simply did not know who you two were. Allow me to reintroduce myself I am heiress apparent to the noble and ancient Greengrass family I am most pleased to be in your company." Everyone but Daphne was confused at the way the girl was acting not even Tracey who had been her friend for her whole life had seen this side of Daphne, mainly due to her not being invited to high society balls and functions.

"I have no idea what the hell you are talking about." Harry was typically less blunt than this but his mind had been recently blown how was he such a massive deal and still he was left with the Dursleys and then later the Mikealsons, sure the latter loved him but they were strangers who he would have moved away from if he hadn't been soulbound to Hope. Daphne looked at the heir Potter and gained a look of anger.

"How in the world do you not know who you are and your role in the wizangamot, the most noble and most ancient family's are worth five votes each not to mention the other families you are rumoured to have in your bloodline. Sweet Merlin who ever raised you must either not know of the magical world or is a complete and utter fool." Both himself and Hope gained expressions of anger and contempt. 

"Don't you ever insult my family again, I think you will find my strength and power a lot stronger than yours, apologise right now or I swear that I will unleash every spell I know. You might think you are safe from my family at Hogwarts but remember that I am here and we may just share a room." Hope spoke in a tone she had never done before, she had just left her family and they were insulted by the first girl her age that she had met in this new world.

"I mea-meant n-n-no disrepect miss M-Mikealson, I did n-not know that it was y-your f-f-family that raised h-heir Potter. P-Please accept my apologies, in return I will education the both of you on the wizarding world." The poor girl was practically shaking it did make Hope feel sorry for the lass, she did not know who she was insulting nor did she realise she had pulled Harry's ire as well.

"I'm sorry Daphne this is the first time I've left my family for an extended period of time, I didn't mean to scare you as I did please accept my appologies. Also you should know that Harry here dislikes people who insult my family, I won't tell you why it's his story to tell but I think we need to be educated on this world so please if the offor stands we will accept." For the next two hours the pair got a rather boring lecture on pureblood politics, it all amounted down to which families were the most powerful and what to do with their heirs and lords.

"We'll start at the bottom the noble house of Weasley, the noble house of Goyle, the noble house of Crabbe and the noble house of Diggory these will be people who are relatively new to pureblood life but they are old, their families have been around for at least five generations they don't typically have much money but the Weasley family can barely put their children though Hogwarts due to having seven children, smart play on their move as each heir is required to have a job and they must place twenty percent of their remianing wealth after living expenses into the family vault. Next are the most noble families they are earned through being five generations old and having an order of Merlin rank one recipient they are only most noble until that person dies, there are only two the Prewitt family and the Dumbledore family these are given a seat on our government with two votes each. Next are the noble and ancient families, these include the Malfoy family, the Greengrass family, the Abbot family and the Ogden family, these are at least nine generations old and have quite considerable wealth these have three votes on the wizangamot

Now we have the most noble and ancient families, currently there is only two those being the Bones family and the Longbottom family these are given to families who have a order of Merlin rank one and these are given four votes. Now we come to your rank heir Potter there are six in this teir though most are incapable of using their seats. The most noble and most ancient familes are families that have at least eleven generations, they also must have earnt a Baron Hood from the royal family this is not relinquished after the death of the family as it would be a major disrespect to the family. These families are the Potters, the Blacks, the Peverels, the Olivanders, the Vances and the Tharm families the last two families died out in the last war the rest are currently unclaimed and protected from any removal." Harry had paid attention to this but was still lost he could recognise the names but he needed to sleep and refresh currently. 

"Thank you Daphne, I think now would be a good time to stop. Hope do you mind if I take a nap?" This was something of a tradition between the two, ever since Harry had first transformed into his Thunderbird form he loved taking a nap in Hopes lap she always gave the most soothing pats.

"No I'm still cross with you for trying to run away this morning." The other occupants of the compartment stopped their short lived conversation in favour of this.

"I said that I was sorry, I didn't want to take you from Nik and Care, hell Lizzie and Josie would have loved for you to stay."

"Yes I know but you are my soulmate Harry you can't just run off, I know you feel like its your fault for my coming here, but we are bound by eachother you share my kind of magic with me or have you forgotten the last six years of training."

"You know I haven't we did help Lizzie and Josie prank their bullies just last week." He looked at her with tired eyes.

"You know if you sleep now you won't later right." She would let him sleep in her lap if he asked again but she did want him to sleep at some point tonigh.

"Hope you know if I get into a bed that I can sleep, I didn't have one before I met you and I still consider them luxury. Please Hope." She let out a sigh.

"Fine Harry but you best help me in school if I ever need it."

"You know I always would have anyway, I don't even think you will need me you always pick up spells faster than me anyway." He stood up and before the other two could ask any questions he shifted into his Thunderbird form and went to sleep on Hopes lap.

"Alright I get that he's different from all those story's about him training with Merlin and riding dragons but really he's got an animagus form at his age?" Tracey spoke up for the first time since they got into the compartment, she was shocked to her very foundations she had heard from her mother just how hard it was to become an animagus and for an eleven year old to have acieved the feat was simply astonishing. 

"Oh right yeah, he's been doing this since we were five. I'm alomst there with mine I just need some more time to figure out my form, he's a rather beautiful little Thunderbird is he not." This got Daphne's jaw dropping as well, she had learnt how to look unphased by anything at this point but there hadn't been a magical animagus in well over two centuries. 

"Are you telling me that not only is he strong enough for a magical animagus form at the age of five, but that you are also working on the same transformation. It's just unfair at this pointnhow many years ahead of the rest of the first years are you two, they don't even try this until we are at NEWT level." All she got in response was Hope shrugging her shoulders and a small spark from the Thunderbird in her lap, from there the rest of the train ride was spent playing games and learning about eachother. A few people had visited the compartment such as one Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley but they were rebuffed when neither saw the boy-who-lived and when Daphne straight up told Malfoy that he was unwelcome, in a less polite way. They soon got to Hogwarts and Hope made Harry wake up by throwing him up into the air and catching him again. They four got onto a boat and were greeted with the sight of Hogwarts in all its glory Hope took Harry's hand and whispered in his ear that she was going to fulfil the twins request. They were soon at Hogwarts and were greeted with the very same professor that escorted them through Diagon Ally.

"Welcome students my name for those who do not know is professor Minerva McGonagall, here at Hogwarts you will be sorted into one of four house's based on you personality. Gryffindor is the house of the brave and courageous, Hufflepuff is the house of loyalty and hard work, Ravenclaw is the house of intelligence and the persuit of knowledge and finally Slytherin the house of cunning and ambition. These house's will be your family for the next seven years treat them well." She lead them into the great hall and began to call them up one by one, both Daphne and Tracey were sorted into Slytherin, when it finally came to be Hope's turn professor McGonagall called out her name with a clear voice and gasps flew through the hall many in Slytherin were excited they would love the chance to have her mainly for her connection to her family and Ravenclaw seemed to be excited as well they would have loved to study the young tribrid. 

"You are quite the interesting mind miss Mikealson, oh you have incredible loyalty to your family but it seems only to them Hufflepuff is not for you, Griffindore is off the table as well the lions would change who you wish to be, ah I see you want to wait for your beloved soulmate to be sorted, hmm I suppose that there is nothing wrong with that." The hat was silent for a second before it yelled out.

"MR HARRY POTTER WOULD YOU PLEASE COME UP FOR SORTING." The whole school including the staff looked at Hope with shock this had never happened in the history of the school Harry walked up to the hat and took Hopes place on the seat giving her a hand to hold onto.

"Ah mister Potter you have not lived an easy life have you, before you ask I cannot reveal anything I glean from a students mind while they live. The headmaster wishes for you to be placed into Gryffindor, he expects a rather meek individual who would look up to his savour never mind that he was the one to place you there. Anyway Gryffindor is not the house for you nor is Hufflepuff much like your soulmate over there, well young lad I shall give you a choice, where would you like to be Slytherin or Ravenclaw both would be a good fit for you and you would make your truest friends and perhaps a few enemys but what is life without a few fights here and there."

"I think that I will go with Slytherin, both Daphne and Tracey have been sorted there so that where I want to go, please can you place Hope in Slytherin as well I don't want to be separated from her."

"Of course lad, thats why you've been sorted first she wanted you to be happy with the choice so she asked for you to be sorted first. THEY SHALL BOTH BE SLYTHERINS PRIVATE DORMATORY."


	18. Chapter 18

Silence reigned the whole of the great hall, the collective thoughts of Gryffindor were the exact same 'what the hell just happened.' Hufflepuff were uncareing really they didn't seem to mind where the two famous individuals went but they were rather shocked that the boy-who-lived went to Slytherin, Ravenclaw was struck dumb for a moment, each of them seemed to predict that Harry Potter would go straight to Gryffindor. Slytherin on the other hand went entirely catatonic, they had all expected the Mikealson girl to come to their side and they started to prepare for the new leader of the house should she seek to claim it, but when the Potter boy who was the epitome of the light was sorted to the darkest depths of the dungeons those with the dark family's were shocked to their core and those who were in the neutral side were hopeful that they wouldn't have to be considered evil anymore, they wanted more friends but house rules kept them from the others. At the staff table professor McGonagall wasn't all that surprised she had often thought over the years that her favourite students should have been placed within the snake pit, Lily Evans could make anyone do as she asked mainly due to her beauty but when that didn't work she manipulated and blackmailed to get what she wanted. Although that was mostly to stop people from bullying others, she somehow even managed to get Bellatrix Black to curse Lucius Malfoy all because he called her friend a blood traitor no one could figure out how. James on the other hand was part of a group called the marauders, they terrorised Hogwarts for seven long years and they were only caught as a group when they wanted to be but to this very day no student had figured out the identities of them, many had suspicions but none could proove it.

Severus Snape was dumbfounded his noble house had been tainted by the likes of the Potter brat, Potter and his ilk had made it their lives mission to bully him at school all because he was Lilys friend, he knew that he would have to deal with the brats arrogance when he came to Hogwarts but he didn't think he would have to deal with it this close to home. Snapes thoughts drifted towards the private dorms that had been provided to the Potter brat and the Mikealson girl he thought about how the Potter boy came in struting around like he owned the place and demanded that he be sorted with the Mikealson girl, he didn't seem to remember that m came before p in the alphabet, he also thought about how Potter wanted to have a girl on his arm even at the age of eleven. Many thought's like this destracted the potions master from the rest of te sorting and the meal.

Albus Dumbledore was absolutely livid with everything that had happened, the first time he had seen the Potter child since he was a baby was when he encountered him at the home of that very fast muggle, he didn't go back after that defeat but he had thought that his killing of the tall dark haired one would be enough to convince them that the boy was nothing but trouble, the magic he had cast over the child distorted the veiw of muggles so that he was a delinquent and a theif, it made them think that nothing was wrong and also made any rebellion against the fine Dursley family impossible. Any type of magical injury placed on the Dursley was reflected back onto Harry himself, he did need the boy to be a small little mind which would be easier to control. What Albus failed to realise was that because the Mikealson family came into contact with the boy the blood wards around the Dursleys failed as Harry no longer met the required conditions, the additional drain on Harry's magic still worked the boy wouldn't be as strong as he would be and Albus still got the extra magic he needed it keep up with his facade as the worlds strongest wizard, in reality he was only as strong as he was due to the wards of Hogwarts feeding him magic, the phoenix he had tethered to his magic chaining the creature to him and the magical core siphoning he did to many of the muggleborns, never to a pure blood their inbreeding made the weaker but the mubbleborns were fresh magic which he could plunder and make them weak so that they couldn't rise up against the ministry of magic or the pureblood powers that be.

Harry and Hope had been sat at their new table joining both Daphne and Tracey, Draco Malfoy had tried to aproach but he was rebuffed by the icy glare coming from Daphne, while their families were the same politicaly at least legally, Draco was afraid of Daphne due to some ice related accidental magic when they were younger, Daphne had told Hope about it while on the train. One day Daphne's father had been hosting a yule celebration at their manor, now Draco being the arrogant little sod that he is had ordered the resident house elf to give him something that they did not have. When the elf had apologised and told the young heir that they didn't have his favourite snack he began to beat it using the heaviest thing he could pick up, this being a rather small ice statue charmed to not melt Daphne was raised to respect their house elfs as the Greengrass family hadn't 'lost' the origin of the little miracle workers. She naturally got rather angry at the young boy who she already didn't like due to his insistence that she would marry him one day, so when she saw him beating the elf who was commanded to attend to the guests until dismissed, she got too angry and the ice statue of a boar enlarged and became animated, the boar charged at the younger Malfoy and managed to break three ribs and his leg before his mother stopped the attack Daphne came up to the young Malfoy heir and smacked him on the back of the head telling him to never treat her elfs like that again or the attack wouldn't be accidental.

The entrie hall had been fed and they sung the song of the school, the prefects started to stand up but were stopped by Dumbledore announcing that the third floor was off limits to anyone who didn't want to die a painful death, many students seemed viably interested but Harry and Hope were busy wondering where they would sleep. They were led away by the sneering faces of the Slytherin prefects and they found them self's in the dungeons facing a portrait of snakes, it did seem like the most obvious place to place the common room but then again the wizarding world wasn't exactly the most logical people.

"This is the enrance to the common room, there is a new password every week and they will be posted on the notice board, don't forget where this is and the password for this week will be bassalisk's fury. When you have been assigned your rooms you will come down into the common rooms for your first house meeting, don't be late or you will be punished." The group of first years found themselves in a rather lavish room full with couches and a fireplace, there seemed to be a long set of stairs leading downwards but no one called attention to it. They were quickly herded to the other stair case which led upwards this time but the group was stopped by a house elf.

"Mr Harry Potter sir and Miss Hope Mikealson hoggywarts is be giving you's private rooms to develop your's bond. Follow Mopsy please master and mistriss." The elf walked away from the other stair case in the room as the whole common room had eyes on them, however as soon as they passed the threshold the stares stopped and people were asking where they two people went, they both quickly noticed it and asked the elf who told them that the book would give any information they needed. After a short stair way they were led to a room which was brightly lit, there didn't seem to be any real decoration in it, the room contained a bed, a fire, a couch and a small book shelf which was full of old books, they looked at the bed and saw a rather large tome sitting there at the edge of the bed its cover had written on it 'A guide to the soul mates room Slytherin edition.' They both resolved to read that later and instead checked on their things and quickly headed up to the common room to attend the meeting. Not long after they arrived the bumbling masses of Crabbe and Goylle came down the stairs and sat at the same couch as Draco.

"All right firsties, this is the noble house of Slytherin we are the people who the school doesn't trust and we are the ones who will always be blamed no matter what. The only teacher who is on our side is professor Snape he gives out points for looking good and attending class if he needs too, he does quite the opposite to the Gryffindors, professor Sinestra and professor Vector are generally neutral as they were previously in Slytherin house. Madam Pomfrey will heal you no matter the house and will complain no matter what you do, professor McGonagall is a fair teacher with a slight prejudice towards us but will still award points and every other teach will only help when asked. Now rule number one of being in Slytherin is never go against the house in public, any and all conflicts will be handled in the common room or the dueling area which is often used by higher years. Rule number two is that you will never associate with any mudbloods, this is because they are be-." The prefect was abruptly stopped by a flash of blue light his body frozen stiff and then a growl from a tall black haired woman drew the attention of the common room.

"I've told you that you are never to say that word in my presence again, last time it was a rather embarrassing romour that got out but now it think it's time for some corporal punishment." She quickly slashed her wand at the frozen prefect and crunches were heard along with screams of pain. "Hello little ones my name is Kara Thornwood and I am the resident muggleborn and leader of Slytherin, what the idiot said is mostly true exept under my rules you are all allowed friends from other houses no matter their blood status. Now just for those curious I gained the leadership of Slytherin due to my ability to absolutely crush anyone in the house, my last rule is that the word mudblood is not allowed to reach my ears, wether from rumour or from your own mouth anyone got a problem with this?" It took a few seconds for Draco Malfoy to raise his hand and to speak up.

"Wait until my father hears about the pitiful leader. I'll probably be able to beat you myself with what I know now filthy mudblood." The leader of Slytherin just let out a loud cackle and soon she was crying from the amount of laughter she was doing.

"Oh gods ahah you think that you can beat me? Haha lord you must really be arrogant as fuck, I have seven years of experience and access to a few books in our personal library I know spells you probably couldn't muster up the power to cast you inbred little winey brat. You want to challenge for leader go a head just don't come crying for help when you need to go to the hospital wing." Draco pulled his wand from out of his pocket and shouted out a spell.

"mitis dolor." It was a smaller version of the crucio spell as it could be blocked and only affected on part of the body with some mild pain, the spell came out of his wand but the woman remained reading her book as the spell flew right over her head and hit the wall behind her, Draco cast it again and again moving closer as he did until he finally managed to hit her on the hand his smirk was smug and he waited for her screams to make it stop but they never came instead she just looked like she was holding in another laugh. It took a full minute before she was laughing again.

"Oh god Draco dear I be your parents taught you this and demonstrated it on you? Bet you thought it was the worst pain possible right? News flash kiddo, I'm and old friend to pain so next time you want to challenge make sure to work on your aim and you spell choice. parva fulminis." She spoke in a soft tone and a small spark of lightning shot out and hit Draco right on his groin, he was knocked out from pain as soon as the spell hit, Harry took out his own wand and pointed it towards the ground.

"parva fulminis." He spoke in a strong voice and out of his wand shot a bolt twice the size of the one they had seen from the leaders wand, Harry didn't really think much of it as he assumed that the leader was holding back so as to not rob Malfoy of having children, while everyone's eyes were on the Potter child no one noticed Kara looking at Harry with curiosity, the spell she used was at full strenght and she had cast it due to its painful factor and the fact that it didn't get stroner than what she did, the spell its self was capped at the size of the bolt she produced. Well until now at least.


	19. Chapter 19

After the meeting ended the soulmate duo headed back down to their private room, they set to work reading the book that was left on the foot of the bed.

'Hello my dear students my name is Salazar Slytherin and I am writing about the soulmate bond and the reason why we have given each pair a room to themselves. Each bond is unique and is always powerful, the love you will feel for eachother will be stronger than anything you will ever feel, that is of course unless you have children my mate and I love our dear son more than even each other, I will assume that you know how the bonding works but if you don't then there will be a section at the back of the book describing how to journey onto the next steps. We at Hogwarts value soulmates to the highest degree as each founder has a soul bond, myself and my wife Ceres brought up the idea that when a bond is activated then we shall give the couple a private room to help them along.

Now since you are in Slytherin I must ask if you have the minor gift of parseltongue the ability to speak to snakes, it is a gift that I and my wife are famous for should you two bare the gift then speak in the room and Hogwarts will provide books on how to use these powers, be it for healing or for combat. Parseltongue is a magical language and thus any spell said verbally will be stronger than when done in the traditional latins or nordic. Now the room we have provided is to be decorated in any way you see fit and if you are cunning enough to figure it out then there are many secrets to be found within the room, I myself provided access to my personal chamber, my workshop and a training room, do be careful with the chamber as I'm sure that my familiar Selene would not be too kind to strangers she is after all a bassalisk though if you speak she will not hurt you.

Finally I wish you a good and happy education for however long that maybe any further instructions on how to decorate the room will be in the remainer of this book and any who pass through these rooms is welcome to add to the book. Dilige genus inimicum perdere.'

Hope and Harry quickly skimmed the rest of the book beforr deciding that it was time for bed which brought up a rather awkward conversation. 

"Um Harry there's only one bed where are both of us going to sleep. Dad will be a little pissed if he found out we have to share a bed for most of the year." Harry's face was constantly switching from embarrassed to worried while he thought of his answer.

"W-were g-going to have to s-share a bed sooner or later w-why not s-start now?" His face lit up and he looked down at his shoes, he completely missed that Hope's face looked the same, she quickly steeled her voice in hopes to make it seem like she was less nervous than she actually was.

"Alright Harry but I'm not changing in front of you. You go into the bathroom and I'll call you in when im ready for bed alright." The two quickly got changed and headed to bed, they were both uncomfortable at first but eachothers calming presence quickly lulled them to sleep onky for them to wake up in eachothers arms. They both were sporting massive blushes all through out breakfast and both Daphne and Tracey had asked why but the two quickly stammered out that nothing was wrong. During breakfast the students all got their schedules and they all thanked Merlin that it was a Sunday and thus they had more time to prepare, the four friends had decided check out the grounds and find out were all of there classrooms were all the while they were talking about Hope and Harry's new room.

"All right you two spill, why do you both get a private room when no one else does, I mean we are lucky to be in Slytherin where its three to a room but the other house everyone has to share." Hope was the one who decided to answer and pulled them into their new transfiguration class room which was thankfully empty.

"Alrighty then what do you two know about soulbonds?" 

"Well I spent hours in the Greengrass library searching for a way to test if you have one and I found a spell, it came back negative for me and Trace."

"Well I'm sorry about that but the reason that we share our room is because we are in a soul bond and when the hat recognised that from our memories it sorted us in the same house and in a private room with a book written by Salazar Slytherin and the other who have been in the room." Daphne looked shocked at the mention of the book but Tracey seemed way more conserned about the two bonded in front of her.

"So you two mean to tell us that you have a soulbond, something that hasn't been seen for over two centuries and you also have a book personally written by our house founder. I'm sorry but I'm going to need some proof." Daphne looked over at Tracey almost not believing that the words came out of her mouth she quickly shook herself and got back to the task at hand.

"She's right, we need some proof if you'll let me then I'll cast the spell on you two and we'll have a look at that book when we finish exploring." She received nods from the two and she pulled out her wand. "est vinculum revelare." As soon as she said the words the two started to glow Hope a soft blue while Harry started to glow the same green of his eyes and then their auras met in the middle to produce the same teal colour that they experienced when they started to bond. Daphnes mouth dropped, the spell when done on someone without a soulmate did absolutely nothing but when done on a bonded pair it was fantastic.

"Do you believe us now?" The two girls could do nothing but nod as they watched the two auras meld into one.

The three children continued exploring until it became dinner time and they were quickly met with the headmaster coming down towards their place.

"Ah Harry my boy it has been such a long time since I've seen you, if you would please come up to my office after you have finished I would like to talk to you." Internally Albus was plotting to use a strong confundus charm to make Harry comply with what he 'asks' for.

"Sure headmaster I'll need escorting however since I don't knkw where your office is." Harry's instincts were telling him to stay away from the old man and he needed Hope to write to Nik about the old mans intent.

"That won't be any problem my boy, I shall have professor McGonagall escort you I shall bid you farewell my boy." He wanted to have McGonagall escort the lad because of the amount of spells and potions he had to make her loyal, it was a miracle that she was able to function without worshipping him and the ground he walked on. Harry eat his dinner slowly and asked Hope to have Nik find a camera that would work with the magic here just so that he hoped Nik would recognise the old man and offer somekind of judgement. Not soon after he finished he was escorted to a statue of a gargoyle where professor McGonagall said something and the thing shifted into a stairway. They both entered the office and professor McGonagall was quickly dismissed.

"Alright then Harry I want you to reconsider the place you were sorted. Cunfundus." The spell hit Harry before he could react and he seemed dazed for around two seconds before he snapped back into reality. 

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL OLD MAN, WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME YOUR PUPPET?" Harry's anger was stronger than anything else he had ever experienced and large bolts of lightning were striking everything metal in the area, thunder roared through all of Hogwarts and many were confused as it was strangely sunny for September and they wanted to know where the storm suddenly came from. 

"You are far too strong for my plans you little freak. Stupify." The young man fell to the floor in a heap the storm still raged and the lightning from his body only lessened but didn't stop. Albus didn't know how the boy had gotten rid of his bindings but he set back work and started to replace them only to be stopped by a massive roar from a rather magnificent looking dragon. It wasn't fully grown and Albus didn't recognise species but he slowly backed away, even a half formed dragon was dangerous in close range. The dragon took one look at the Potter boy and roared in rage before releasing a large breath of icy fury, Albus barely managed a shield strong enough to protect himself he used the strongest fire spell he knew but the ice wouldn't melt as fast as it should, by the time he melted the ice the dragon and Harry were gone taking the thunderstorm with them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything in english is either a spell or just talking and or thinking. Anything with the ~ around the speach is parseltounge. If you want me to place the spell translation at end of the chapters just let me know, but I just used english to latin on google.

Caroline and Nik had just settled into bed after putting the twins to bed, they got told their favourite bed time story, Nik called it the tale of the wolf king and his princesses. It was the story of how Hope came to be and how the twins entered his life, he modified the story so it wasn't graphic and the young twins loved it. Both adults kissed the other goodnight or at least they tried to but their bodies had a different reaction and soon they were lost in the heat of passion, but before they could do anything more there was a massive crash coming from their sizeable backyard and the two sped off to investigate the noise. They were met with a strange creature sprawled out on the grass, it was a blue-white colour with four legs and a set of wings, running down its back was a strange set of glowing blue crystal which led all the way down the creatures tail. The creature slowly woke its self up and it first look down towards its underbelly before it let out a satisfied grunt it then moved its head and looked towards the two immortals, they could now see the creature bright blue eyes and they recognised them right away, their eldest child had come home in her animagus form, she wasn't even gone for two days and yet here she was afraid.

"Hope I know you shouldn't be able to turn back right now but could you please at least let us check if you are ok?" Nik took a step forwards and his eyes caught the unruly mop of black hair that Hope held protectively. "Nevermind let us check on Harry first, you are a dragon and shouldn't be hurt but I assume you flew from scotland to here with Harry held in you claws and I can smell some blood." Hope reluctantly shifted her body and allowed them to see Harry, he looked peaceful in his sleep but his nose and arms were bleeding slightly no doubt from being carried for hours on end Nik quickly bit into his wrist and dripped blood down the sleeping boys mouth.

"Lets get him into bed and then when he wakes up he can tell us what happened, he was stuck in his form for a day when he first changed so I assume you will as well."

Hope didn't sleep at all that night and was there as the dawns light shone through the windows she was just sat there not tired at all and she watched Harry sleep but the instant he woke up he was met with large blue eyes which he would never fail to recognise, he saw the mist coming out of dragons Hopes mouth but he realised that he didn't feel the cold from it, much like the way that his sparks didn't effect Hope in anyway.

"You look great Hope, you are somehow adorable, beautiful and menacing at the same time. You look so cool." He could practically feel the happiness emitting from Hope. "You do need some sleep other wise you won't be able to change back, its part of the magic, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier but you can't talk about it to someone who isn't an animagus."

"~ Its fine Harry, I will go to sleep once I've heard what happened.~" Harry looked at Hope with massive shock on his face before he unknowingly started to speak in parseltounge as well.

"~so you can speak english as a dragon, thats amazing Hope you might be the first dragon to be able to do so since the ancient dragons.~" Before Hope could have the chance to answer Nik walked in with the twins trailing behind him.

"Good you are both awake, by the way can you stop hissing to eachother it is rather distracting I keep thinking that there are snakes in my house. Now lets get down stairs Care has some breakfast ready for you two." The duo looked rather confused as to them they were both speaking english but they realised that since dragons were technically snakes, that they were speaking to eachother in parseltounge, the two walkee into the kitchen and were met with the twins practically vibrating in their seat as soon as they saw Hope in her dragon form they rushed over and started to climb their newly dragonified sister.

"~Harry can you get them off so you can explain please I don't want to hurt them.~" Harry was about to pick them off of Hope but he didn't get that far.

"Aww can't we stay on Hope please, we promise that we'll listen good." Hope froze and Harry felt the all too familiar feeling of confusion.

"Girls you two understood what she was saying?" The twins nodded their heads in unison before Josie spoke up.

"We can she was speaking english dummie." 

"Yeah like all the other snakes at the zoo ya dummie." Well Harry had a new nickname it seemed and it looked like both Lizzie and Josie had absorbed more than just core magic from the two of them.

"Alright we'll talk about that when you guys get to Hogwarts, anyway here's what happened when we left. We both got sorted into Slytherin and made friedns with two girls named Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass, we found out that I apparently have a lot of power in the wizarding government and that even the wizarding world is afraid of the Mikealsons. So anyway we were eating dinner and that rat bastard of a headmaster came up to us and asked me to meet him in his office after lunch, when I got there we had a short conversation and he tried to use a spell on me. The spell made me really confused and it made me want to do as he said, I very nearly did but something inside of me just screamed out no, and then I got knocked out I don't really know what happened after that."


End file.
